A TV Show to Reality: Duelist Kingdom!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Shaina and Shana are twins, but they completely differ from each other. Their sisterly relationship was breaking, until one day they had to call in a mysterious TV mechanic. He gives them a strange remote, and then the next moment, they're transported in the TV show, Yu-Gi-Oh! The twins' worlds will change forever, and their bond will grow stronger. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Aw, come on coach! He's obviously cheating!" I shout at the TV.

"Shaina! Be quiet! I'm trying to put on some make-up here, and your shouting isn't helping!" my twin sister, Shana, shouts back.

I frown, and slump back down on the couch.

Let me properly introduce myself. My name's Shaina Ofrancia. As you can see back there, I have a twin sister, Shana Ofrancia. We both look the same, like any normal twins would. We both have black shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. We're both sixteen years old, yet I'm the younger twin. Only because Shana's ONE MINUTE older than me! And she never lets me forget that.

Anyway, even though we're twins, we're _not_ twins. I know, no logic whatsoever. But it's pretty much true. The way we dress for example. Usually my sister's typical outfit would consist of a tang top and mini skirt, with Shana wearing lipgloss and blush. As for I, my outfit would usually consist of something sporty and comfortable, my face plain of any make-up at all.

I know what you can easily see here. The tomboy twin and the girlie-girl twin. That's not all there is to it. My sister and I are fans of Yu-Gi-Oh. At least, when we were little. We used to have this ritual to rush into the living room at 8:30 p.m, having a bowl of popcorn with us. Then we would argue in the middle of the show who was cuter, Yami Bakura or Marik Ishtar.

But it all stopped when we went into middle school. Shana gone off with the popular crowd, and I've gone off with the boys. Shana would say to me, "It's time to grow up, it's such a kids' show!" Although I would never admit it to her, I'm still a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, and I really miss those times.

I glumly change the TV channel. And what do you know? I land in the middle of the show, Yu-Gi-Oh! I smile to myself. This is Season 0. Wonder why they're showing it? Nevertheless, I continue to watch the show. Shana then comes in the room.

She glances at the TV. "You're still watching _that_?" she asks in disapproval.

"Yes." I reply without taking my eyes off the TV.

"Whatever, you better get out of here. My friends are coming, and I want this place to be spotless." Shana says, looking at the mess I made.

I glare at her. "_No._" I say boldly.

She puts her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

I stand up. "I said no. Mom said to not invite your friends over when she's gone. Plus, I'm watching." I point out.

"Well, I'm older than you, so you should listen." Shana says angrily.

"Yeah, only by a minute." I say angrily back.

We give each other the Death Glare for a minute. Anger boils in me. I am fed up with my sister's attitude. After these years of drifting apart, I hardy feel like we're sisters, let alone, twins. As I'm realizing this, the Yu-Gi-Oh show, pumps me up more. My eyes fly over to the remote. Shana's eyes fly over to them as well.

Next minute we're on the ground, tussling for the remote. We pull it back and forth.

"Give it to me!" Shana grunts.

"No! I'm tired of you ignoring me!" I shout. With that said, Shana lets go of the remote. I fall back, and the remote flies out of my hand. It crashes into little pieces against the wall. Great.

"Shaina! You ruined everything!" my sister shouts in frustration.

I shrug, and roll my eyes angrily. "Whatever. Call the TV mechanic, genius." I say rudely.

Shana glares at me, and snatches the phonebook, and opens it to a random page. Then, she gets the remote, and dials in the number.

"Hey, TV mechanic? Come here to Charity Lane, 1254 Avenue. We have a broken remote." Shana says, while glaring at me. She slams the phone down.

"Now we wait, oh, for like, 30 minutes!?" she yells.

Suddenly, we hear the honking of a car outside. Shana rushes to the window.

"The TV mechanic is here." She glances over to me.

"You're lucky. How did he get here so fast?" She quickly rushes outside, bringing back in an old man with a toolbox. He tips his hat to us.

"So your problem is a broken remote?" he asks, examining it.

"Yeah, _some_ certain people don't know how to handle objects with care." Shana says crossly.

The old man chuckles. "It's no problem really. I'll fix your remote. For now, you would have to test out this special remote I made."

"_Test_?" my sister and I ask at the same time.

"Indeed. I'll come back in a week." He hands us a strange looking remote.

"Good day." He says, tipping his hat. Then he quickly walks out of the house.

After he was gone, I say, "Strange guy. Never said his name." Shana groans, and falls on the couch.

"What will I say to my friends? It's such a lame remote!" she says melodramatically.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I'll take it then."

Shana jumps up. "No way!"

Next moment, we're fighting for the remote again. By accident, I press one of the buttons of the strange remote. Our surroundings become fuzzy and static. A screeching sound echoes trough the room. "What's happening?" Shana shouts before everything went black.


	2. An Experiment

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

"Uggghhh…my heaaad…" I moan. Bright light floods into my eyes. I stir, and sit up in my bedroom. How did I get here? Did I get the remote…? My eyes adjust to the room. Everything looks…different. The colors are more bolder then usual, and the objects look flat yet I can still touch them like real ones. I shrug it off and I stand up. I stretch.

I then go inside the bathroom. I wash my face. As I'm drying it off, I glance at the mirror. But…there's something different about my eyes. I look closer at the mirror. My eyes…they're wider…exaggerated…like…like…anime eyes!? I begin to scream on the top of my lungs.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. Now I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about last night. Funny…I don't remember which one of us got the remote. Oh well. As I'm thinking, I suddenly hear screaming. It sounds like my sister! I follow the screaming into the bathroom. "Shana, Shana, call down!" I shout.

She stops screaming and throws her arms around me. "Omigosh Shaina, my eyes are friggin jacked up!" she moans. I look closely at her eyes. They look like anime eyes! I grab hold of her face, and stare at it. Her eyes widen. "What's the matter?" I ask impatiently. Honestly, even though Shana is the older twin, she acts like a kid sometimes.

"Y-your eyes look like…" I glance at the mirror. "No way!" I stare at my anime face. "This is so cool!" I shout. Shana glares at me. "Are you kidding?! You think this is _cool_?! Other people will see us like this and we'll look like freaks!" Shana whines. I shake my head, and glance outside the window.

My eyes widen at the sight. There are Japanese signs everywhere, people with bizarre colored hair, and a huge billboard that reads, 'Welcome to Domino City!' "Sis, check this out…" I say, motioning her to the window. Shana's eyes widen. "No…friggin…way..." she trails off. "…How did we get here!?" she shouts. I look around. "Let's go downstairs." I finally reply.

We go downstairs, into the living room. I see the strange remote on the table. "It's this weird remote again…" I mutter. I turn on the TV. Suddenly, the TV mechanic's face from last night appears on the screen. "Aah!" my sister and I yelp.

"Calm down girls. This must be a huge surprise for you." He says calmly. "_Huge?!_ Huge? This is bigger than _huge_!" Shana shrieks. "Woah there cowgirl! Let me explain everything! Sit down." He orders. We both wordlessly sit on the couch.

"Let me properly introduce myself…I'm Mr. Odin. I'm part of a special organization. Just call it Organization X. We are a special group of scientists and researchers, trying to find a way to travel through the fourth wall. Or dimension in terms." Mr. Odin explains. The both of us stare at him clueless.

Mr. Odin sighs. "In simpler terms, you two girls were chosen to test out that remote I gave you." I glance over to it. "That remote takes you inside TV shows, making it to reality! Well? Is it exciting?" Shana and I glance at each other. "Well…I guess it's pretty neat." She admits. I nod in agreement.

Mr. Odin smiles. "Good. I have your full cooperation. You two can stay here as long as you follow the rules. Number one. Do not tell the characters that you're not from this world. Tell them nothing of the remote, in fact, don't even let them touch or see it." he says dramatically. We lean in, listening intently.

"Number two. Don't alter the characters' fates or the plot. We are already disturbing mysterious forces that we are dealing with. You're very existence alone is altering this world." Shana and I nod somberly. "Any more we need to know?" I ask.

"Yes. Actually, it's more of a warning and suggestion. This is only a test. Organization X and I don't know what kind of power we're harnessing. This is a very unstable experiment, and we're not even allowed to do this. You girls are only here to observe and watch. Don't even _talk_ to the characters. Just follow them and watch. Understood?" Mr. Odin says seriously.

We nod. "Good. I will check in to you time to time. Best of luck." The TV turns off. Shana and I glance at each other. I smile. "This is going to be awesome." I say.


	3. Let's Screw The Rules!

**~Chapter Three~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Shana glances over to me. "So what do you propose we do?" she asks timidly. I smile widely. "Transfer to Domino High School." "Say what now? Mr. Odin said not to make any associations with the characters! And how will you register in the school anyway?" Shana hisses. I smile more. "We're in Japan Shana! Kids can live, travel, and can do anything by themselves, without any adult supervision!" I say excitedly.

She sighs. "You're right about that…but Mr. Odin said so!" Shana whines. I roll my eyes. "So? He won't know either way." I say boldly. She rolls her eyes back. "Oh, so you'll just screw the rules like Kaiba?" I turn to her wide eyed. She blushes, realizing what she said.

"You watch…The Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series?!" I say with shock. "It's nothing." Shana mutters, red faced. My lips curl into a smile. "Admit it! You still like Yu-Gi-Oh!" Shana gives an exasperated sigh. "Argh, fine, you caught me!" she groans. Then she smiles. "Alright. Let's screw the rules."


	4. Meeting The Characters!

**~Chapter Four~**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

By the next week, the twins transferred to Domino High School. Shaina is happily skipping down the sidewalk by her sister. "This will be so cool! We're going to meet the characters!"

Shana rolls her eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe I agreed to this. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into! And this school outfit! It's _so_ out of style!" Shana complains.

"Whatever don't be a downer," Shaina says.

The two sisters reach Domino High School. "Which homeroom do we have again?" Shana grumbles.

Shaina glances at her schedule. "Homeroom 10. Maybe one of the characters are there!" she says excitedly. They go inside the school to Homeroom 10. They peek inside, finding Yugi Mutou at a desk, sitting by himself.

"It's Yugi!" Shaina whispers. Shaina was just about to walk up to him, when Shana holds her back.

"Hold on there! We're in Season 0 or something, right?" she asks.

Shaina nods. "Yeah, so?"

"So, if we're in Season 0, everyone here must speak Japanese! We don't have a clue about the language!" Shana says in panic. Shaina looks up thoughtfully.

"You're right…I took a little Japanese lessons back home, so I'll do the best I can!" They then go inside the room, straight to Yugi.

Yugi looks up and smiles. "Uhhh…Konichiwa? Watashi…namae…Shaina Ofranicia?" Shaina says in Japanese, uncertainly.

Yugi looks at her with a puzzled face. "What did you just say?" The twins glance at each other.

Shaina smiles nervously. "Um, nothing, just practicing my Japanese! I said, 'Hello my name is Shaina Ofrancia.'" Yugi cocks his head.

"Oh. Well, hello Shaina."

Shana introduces herself as well. "Sorry if she confused you. I'm her sister, Shana Ofrancia."

Yugi smiles and says, "You guys are the new transfer students! And you're twins! That's pretty cool, since there's no twins at this school."

"Well, we're twins, but we're _not_ twins." They say together.

Yugi looks at them, confused. "Huh?"

The sisters laugh. "Don't worry, you'll catch on later. If I didn't have to wear this stupid skirt, you would've seen." Shaina says in annoyance as she tugs on her skirt. Shana glances down at Yugi's desk. _It's the Millennium Puzzle Box!_ She thought with excitement.

"Hey Yugi, what do you have there?" she asks.

Yugi draws the box closer to him. "It's a special gift from my Grandpa." He replies cautiously.

Just then, Joey walks up to Yugi's desk. He glances at the twins. "You must be the new transfer students. Hmm, the both of you are pretty hot." The sisters frown at him in disapproval.

He turns to Yugi, and snatches the Millennium Box. "So what's this piece of junk?" Joey asks, examining the box.

Yugi jumps up. "Joey please, please give it back! It's VERY special!" he emphasizes.

"You know, I thought his name was supposed to be Jounouchi." Shaina whispers to her sister. Joey examines the box more.

"Looks expensive to me. Whaddaya think Tristan?"

Tristan suddenly appears. He looks at the box too. "Yeah, it looks like it'll earn us a cash load of money!" he grins.

Shaina steps up to them and says sharply, "You jerks better give it back! You heard what the guy said!" Tristan and Joey look at her, surprised.

Joey scowls. "Y'know, for a newbie like you, you have a lot of nerve to stand up to us."

Shaina raises her eyebrows. She suddenly smacks them at the back of their heads. "Owwww!" they both moan. Shana grabs the box. "Scam." She hisses.

"Nyeh!" the boys yelp. They quickly run out of the room.

They hand the box back to Yugi. "Thanks so much!" he says gratefully.

"Yugi, next time, stand up for yourself! People will just stomp all over you if you let them!" Shaina scolds.

"She has a point." Shana agrees.

He blushes. "I-I don't really support violence…"

"Dios mio, aye caramba!" Shaina cries out in frustration.

Then, Tea and Miho come inside the room. "Yugi? I just heard some shouting from you and saw those goons running out of the room. Are you okay?" Tea asks worriedly.

Yugi smiles. "Yeah, it's alright Tea. Shaina and Shana saved me back there." Tea and Miho glance over to them.

"That's cute, you guys are twins! Are you the new transfer students?" Miho asks.

The sisters both smile. "Yes, but even though we're twins, we're _not_ twins." Shaina and Shana both say in unison.

"Huh?" They all say, puzzled at the same time. The twins glance over to each other, and smiled.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

As the day goes on, I suddenly remember something. When Joey was checking out the box…wasn't he supposed to take one of the pieces of the puzzle, and then throw it in the river? Uh-oh! When lunch came, I quickly grab Shana and drag her in the bathroom.

"What's your deal?" she hisses. I cross my arms.

"Remember when Joey took Yugi's box?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Shana asks, annoyed.

"What I'm pointing out, is that according to this Season 0 episode, Joey takes one of the pieces of the puzzle!" I say.

Her eyes widen. "Then what should we do?"

I look up at the ceiling, and thought about it. "Nothing for now. We'll just let the events take it to their own accord." I decide. After that, we go out of the bathroom.

At the end of the day, I grab Shana. "What now?" she groans. I spot Yugi.

"We're following Yugi." I reply. We both follow him out of the school. He starts to walk across the back of the school, where Ushio and his club members are.

"Who are those guys?" Shana asks quietly.

"Ushio and his members. I think they're the Beautification Club or something, but they're nothing but untrustworthy scum." I mutter back.

We both watch Ushio confront Yugi. "…So Yugi now I will be your bodyguard." Ushio says.

"Eh? Um, I really appreciate the offer, but no thanks!" Yugi exclaims. He quickly walks away. Shana and I caught up to him. He slows down.

"Oh. Hey guys." Yugi says.

"Hey." My sister and I both say.

"So…Yugi, Ushio asked you to be your bodyguard, didn't he?" I ask. Yugi stops, and looks at me.

"How did you know?" he asks.

I shrug. "I was near. Just don't trust Ushio." With that said, my sister and I walk away.

Once out of earshot, Shana asks, "So what will happen next?" she asks.

"Well tomorrow, Yugi's gonna find Joey and Tristan beat up by Ushio. Then he'll stand up for them, they'll feel sorry for him and give Yugi back his puzzle, Ushio beats him up…then The Pharaoh appears and challenges Ushio to a Shadow Game." I reply.

"What will we do?" Shana questions.

"I don't want Yugi to get beaten up, so we'll be there to defend him…" I trail off.

"And the rest of the plan?"

I sigh. "I really can't think of anything else right now…" And with that, my sister and I went home.


	5. Bullying is BAD!

**Chapter Five**

**S_haina's P.O.V_**

I wake up early in the morning, waking up Shana as well. We rush outside. "Where are we going?" Shana asks. "We're going to the Kame Game Shop!" I answer. By the time we got there, Yugi is outside. "Hey Yugi! Can we walk with you?" I call out. He smiles and says, "Sure, why not?" As we begin walking, Yugi began to chat away. I was thinking way too much, so Shana did most of the talking.

By the time we get to school, Ushio is waiting in front of the school. I take in a deep breath. Show time. He greets us, rather, Yugi, and says, "Come with me Yugi, I'm sure you'll be pleased. And no…_unwanted_ company." He glances at us. "Creepy," Shana mutters under her breath. He walks away Yugi from us. As my sister begins to turn away, I grab her. "Hold it! We're following them!"

We quietly follow Yugi and Ushio to the back of the school. As I expected, Ushio's club members are there, and Joey and Tristan lie there, beaten up. Man, they look way worse in person right now. My sister gives a little gasp. "What do you think Yugi? They got what they deserve." Ushio says. "W-what is this?!" Yugi asks, clearly upset.

"Remember Yugi? I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why I'm punishing these fools." "No, this isn't what I asked for! Joey, Tristan are you guys okay?" Yugi begins to run to them, but Ushio easily pushes him aside. "Hold on, I'm not done yet!" He punches Joey in the gut. "Oof!" he winces. Then I had enough. I run out there and shout, "You jerks better stop that right now!" Shana runs out and scolds, "Shaina!"

Everyone turns to us. Ushio glares at us. "I told you, no company!" He snaps his fingers. The members grab hold of us. "Let go!" I yell. Ushio chuckles. "You may be a couple of girls, but I can fix you up as well." he cracks his knuckles. "Is he serious about this?" Shana asks nervously.

I whisper, "Do what I do!" I stomp my foot on the guy behind me. "Ow!" he yelps. Shana did the same. When they let go of us, we kick them to the ground. I grab Yugi, and we stand in front of Joey and Tristan. "No, you won't hurt any of us! Don't you know bullying is BAD?" Ushio glares at me, and growls. Then he looks over to Yugi. "Very well. I did my part, so you'll have to pay." "P-pay?" Yugi stutters. "Yes. 200 dollars for payment of bodyguard." He says matter-a-factly.

"200 dollars?!" Yugi shouts. "Yes. And if you won't pay…well…you'll just find a fist through your head." With that said, Ushio and his group walks away. We all glance over at each other with disbelief.

I stare up the ceiling, and glance at the clock. 5:05. I calculated the time frame. Yugi must've solved the puzzle. And he might be running back to school by now. Then Joey and Tristan would give back the last piece…Ushio will unfortunately beat them up again…Yugi will put in the final piece of the puzzle…The Pharaoh, or should I say, Atem will appear and give Ushio his just desserts. Hmm…that'll take until 6:10 or something. Guess I'll just let things take on to their accord again. Geez…

**A/N:**** So far, everyone is asking me to make longer chapters. That my friends will come later. Sorry if the chapters are short. But wait until later. Patience. Review and comment please!**


	6. Here's Kaiba!

**Chapter Six**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

A few more months past by, and Atem appears playing shadow games against people, giving them their punishments. My sister and I are adjusting pretty well so far.

Today I'm sitting in homeroom, hardly paying attention to the teacher as always. But some of his words catch my attention today.

"…And today class, we have another transfer student. I'm sure all of you know him far and wide. His name is Seto Kaiba."

My ears perk up. Seto Kaiba! The class murmurs in excitement. My head snaps to the front of the room.

Right there is Kaiba, standing there. Whew. He doesn't have green hair. If he actually did, I would've burst out laughing on the spot. I glance over to Shana, who is looking at him dreamily. I shake my head, and put my concentration back on Kaiba.

"…So Kaiba, why won't you sit next to Shaina over there?" He then sits next to the empty desk next to me. He _is_ admittedly handsome. But I know better. I should keep an eye on him…

During lunch, Yugi is teaching Duel Monsters to Joey. Miho, Tea, Tristan, Shana, and I observe their game.

"Gah! You beat me again!" Joey moans.

I laugh. "Gee Joey, the reason why you lose all the time is because you don't even have a strategy! You just barge in, attacking!" I point out.

Joey crosses his arms. "I _do_ have a strategy!" he says stubbornly.

Yugi laughs. "Shaina is right you know. You need to have a strategy. Not only you need to plan out offense, you need defense as well."

"Yugi, I need to know more about Duel Monsters! Say, doesn't your grandpa own a game shop?" Joey mentions.

Yugi's face lights up. "Yeah! Say, why won't you guys all come!" he suggests.

"Sure, that's okay! I don't have anything better to do!" Miho says enthusiastically.

"I can't wait! Maybe you guys can also see this awesome super-rare card my grandpa has!" Yugi mentions. My eyes look at Kaiba. I notice that he's looking at us. Uh-oh…

By the end of the day, we all walk over to the Kame Game Shop. "Hello Yugi? I see you've brought company!" Mr. Mutou says.

"Yeah Grandpa. Hey, can we see that awesome super-rare card?"

Time for distraction! I wave my arms around. "Oh hey guys! I thought of something! I forgot, but I have movie tickets to see The Boomer Man!" I shout. My friends look at me funny.

"That's, uh, great Shaina…but later, okay?" Yugi says nicely. I see a car parking in front of the shop. That must be Kaiba. My attention flies back to Mr. Mutou. He's already taking out the box! I wave my arms around more.

"Guys, guys, it's extremely important that I need help with my homework!" I shout. Then Kaiba comes inside. Too late.

My eyes fly back to Mr. Mutou. He opened the box already!

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Kaiba's eyes widen at the sight-and you all know-The Blue Eyes White Dragon. He shoves all of us out of the way.

"Is that really the card?!" Kaiba asks sharply.

Mr. Mutou nods happily. "Indeed."

"How much?"

Mr. Mutou raises his eyebrows. "How what?" he asks puzzled.

"How much for the card? I can pay any price for the card." Kaiba says impatiently.

Mr. Mutou shakes his head in refusal. "I'm sure you can, but this card means more to me than anything. It's special." He says firmly. Kaiba gives a frustrated grunt, and slams his suitcase on the counter, and opens it in a business like manner.

"Fine, I'll trade you all of these cards, for that one!" he snaps. Everyone gasps. All of the cards in the briefcase hold the rarest Duel Monsters cards you can think in existence! Though Mr. Mutou looks at the cards with longing, he shakes his head in refusal.

"No, I'm afraid not. I see you must value this certain card for power, but to me, it's much more than that to me. I appreciate the heart of it." Kaiba looks at him with slight confusion.

Then he scowls. "Have it your way." He walks out of the shop.

"Wow, I can't believe how you addressed that jerk!" Joey says. I glance at Kaiba, still walking to his car. He is going to get The Blue Eyes Dragon, either way.


	7. Housework, Bodyguards, and Sleeping Gas!

**Chapter Seven**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

My sister is acting really weird ever since Kaiba came to our school. Especially today. She acted crazy, shouting and stuff. That's until, Kaiba came in. I shortly then realize why she did that. It was in order to stop Kaiba from getting The Blue Eyes White Dragon! She could've told me!

After we get home, I say, "Shaina, you know you don't have to do things by yourself." Shaina goes straight to the living room. "What do you mean…?" she asks mindlessly.

"What I mean is, if you're going to stop bad guys or whatever, at least tell me." I say with mild annoyance. She shrugs. "Whatever. I didn't have time to tell you. Anyway, I need your help for my next plan."

I lean in. "I'm listening." "Okay, so now Kaiba has seen the card. Next thing is, he's going to steal the card. And he's going to kidnap Mr. Mutou for it!" I raise my eyebrows. "Seriously? For some card game? Does he even have a life? I remember why I don't like Kaiba."

"Yeah, so we'll skip school tomorrow, so that we can protect him from the Kaiba's goons. All in agreement?" Shaina explains. "I'm in." I agree immediately.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I wake up early with my sister, and we rush to the Kame Game Shop. We barge inside. I sigh in relief. Mr. Mutou is still here. He looks up and smiles. "Hello Shaina and Shana! What brings you here? Aren't you girls supposed to be in school?" he question. We glance at each other.

"Uhhh, well…um, we wanted to help you work today!" I fib. Mr. Mutou makes a puzzled face. "Help? I'm sure I don't need it." My sister joins in. "Yeah Mr. Mutou, she's right! All of this work can cause stress for you! It can even damage your hearing!" I resisted the urge to do a face palm. That is the most illogical explanation a person can come up with.

"Damage my hearing?" Mr. Mutou echoes, confused. I gave an evil eye to Shana, and start to lip synch some words to Mr. Mutou. "What's that?" he says. Shana joins in, lip synching as well. He strokes his beard. "Hmm…maybe you girls are right. Here's a list of chores, under the counter. Usually they're for Yugi, but I'm in no condition to work today…" Mr. Mutou then goes upstairs.

When he's gone, I smack my sister on the head. "What the heck was that for!" Shana whines. I glare at her. "Really? Over working makes you 'deaf'?" Shana sniffles and crosses her arms. "Whatever, I had to think of something." I shake my head, and go behind the counter.

I pull out a long piece of paper. Shana's nose wrinkles. "What is that?" I scan through it. "Unfortunately, it's today's chores." I reply.

For the rest of the day, Shana and I work on the chores. By 3:45, we finally finished our 'chores.' Damn chores indeed! They're more like housekeeping!

We collapse on the floor. "You know, I thought protecting Mr. Mutou will be more easier, and NOT including housework! I think I even chipped a nail!" Shana moans. I glance at my watch. "Don't worry, school ends now, so I think Kaiba's goons will come."

As soon as I said that, two tall men dressed in black come inside the store. We jump up. "We know what you guys are here for Mr. Mutou and The Blue Eyes White Dragon, and you're not getting them! You have to go through us first!" I shout.

They glance at each other. "Look, I don't know how you girlies know Mr. Kaiba's plans. But you should cooperate." Guy #1 advises. Just then, Mr. Mutou comes downstairs. This time, I did a face palm.

Wonderful. Of all moments, why did Mr. Mutou came to down right now?! "Ohh…What's happening here girls?" he asks sleepily. "Mr. Mutou, go back upstairs right now!" Shana yells.

"Mr. Mutou, please come with us and bring The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Mr. Kaiba only wishes to see you with it." Guy #2 says. "Don't believe them!" I say fiercely.

He glances at all of us. "And what happens if I refuse?" Mr. Mutou asks cautiously. "Well…we need to answer to Mr. Kaiba's request. And you would all have to cooperate with us whether you like it or not." Guy #1 warns.

"Bring it, cuz we're not gonna cooperate!" I snap. The guys look at each other again.

"Um, suite yourself." Guy #2 says carelessly. They put on masks. "What the-'' Suddenly smoke fills the air. We all begin to cough, and I can feel myself getting drowsy. "Since when do you guys have sleeping gas…?" I moan before we all fall to the floor.


	8. Damn That Kaiba!

**A/N: Ayo Randy. Know that you're reading this! :D~Chapter Eight~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Uhhh…" I groan. I sit up, next to my sister. I quickly wake her up.

She stirs. "Uh…what the heck just happened…?" I glance around. It seems we're trapped in a dark room.

"I don't know…I think those guys knocked us out with sleeping gas. Damn that Kaiba!"

Suddenly, a screen turns on the other side of the wall.

"Huh…" Shana trails off confused.

Then, Kaiba's face appears on the screen.

"Kaiba?" my sister and I say together.

"Hello girls. I see the both of you know of my plans…"

"What's the meaning of this?" I shout.

"I can't afford the both of you for squealing out my plan to Yugi. So this room will leak out a special gas that'll give you amnesia…and as soon as I get The Blue Eyes White Dragon, I'll dump your friends in here as well."

"What the hell man? What the actual hell?!" I scream.

Kaiba shrugs. " Oh well. Your friends are coming. The gas will leak out in five minutes." The screen shuts off.

"You come back here!" Shana shouts.

I shake my head. "Forget him. We need to find a way out of here!"

My hands feel the wall. "It's so dark, I can't even see a thing!" I say with frustration.

"Wait! I think I have something that'll help us!" Shana says.

A bright beam of light shines on my face, coming from Shana's phone. "For once, having a phone carried with you is useful!" She shines the light around more. I catch a something glimmering.

"Wait, go back!" I order. She shines it back, and I see a key hanging from a line.

"That must be our way out!" Shana says excitedly.

I frown in the darkness. "Yeah, but it seems all but too easy…"

"Forget that! I don't want my memories erased!" Shana grabs the key…and then I hear a _pssshht _sound.

I feel the air getting hot. "You just activated the gas!" I shout. I cover my nose. She desperately shines the light around more, and we see a tiny hole. I quickly shove the key inside, and turn it. We fall out of the room.

We're both breathing hard. "Thank goodness…!" I say, breathing hard. I jump up, and start to run. Shana runs after me. In front of us, we see Kaiba holding The Blue Eyes White Dragon card. It must be the last one! And he's going to rip it!

Without thinking, I start running towards him. "Unexpected jump attack!" I shout. Kaiba turns around, surprised. I tackle him to the ground, and pin him down. I grab The Blue Eyes White Dragon from him.

I look up, seeing the gang running towards me. "Shaina! I don't have a hell of a idea where you came from, but you came just in time!" Joey says. Shana comes from behind. I hand back the card to Yugi.

"We may have not saved your grandpa, but we saved his pride and joy." I say tiredly.

"T-thank you so much!" Yugi exclaims.

And he looks up to Kaiba. "And I won't let you get away with this! I'll beat you with my grandpa's deck!" he says angrily.

Kaiba sneers. "Oh? I prefer a different opponent…like your friend, Shaina?"

"What?!" we all shout at the same time.

He sneers more. "Well Shaina? Will you accept? Will you just back down from a fight, like a coward?" he taunts.

"You don't need to do this!" Tristan says.

I shake my head. "No…I want to kick rich boy's ass!" I stand up. "I accept your challenge!"

Kaiba smirks. "I'll take so much pleasure from beating you, you little nuisance." I squint at him. Damn that Kaiba!

**A/N:**** So peeps, whaddaya think? It's a pretty big twist huh? Plus I made the chapter longer…I think. Please comment or review!**


	9. The Heart of The Cards Garbage

**~Chapter Nine~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I step on the dueling arena, and draw my cards. Kaiba does so as well. "So I trust that you know the rules?" he asks, sneering. I decide to make a smart remark. "Yeah. I also know that this whole stadium is a virtual prototype, and that we have to play with 2000 life points and that if we hit 0 we lose." I say fastly.

He stops sneering, and stares at me, surprised. "Haha, you sure got him Shaina!" Joey shouts. Kaiba scowls. "I see. I will do the honors of going first." He scans his cards. And of course, I know what he'll put down. "I summon Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode!" He puts down the card, and it appears to me, lifelike, realistic.

"Whoa! It's super realistic!" Tea comments. "Surprised?" Kaiba asks, smirking. I yawn. "Nope, seen better." He stares at me more, with puzzlement. I smirk. I glance down at my cards. Great! I have some pieces of Exodia! I think I'll follow Atem's strategy. I can afford to lose some life points.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of The Fortress, in attack mode!" I put it down. "And you know what happens next! Attack Hitotsu-Me Giant, with fireball!" I order. The monster quickly destroys it. Kaiba's life points drop to 1800. "Keep it going Shaina!" Miho yells. My friends and sister cheer.

Kaiba sneers. "Not bad…for a girl." I glare at him. "Let's see how you stand against this! I summon Saggi the Dark Clown, in attack mode!" The clown appears on the field. "Pfft, I think rich boy is losing his head! His clown only has 600 attack points!" Tristan points out.

"I shake my head. That doesn't matter. You're going to use a Magic Card, aren't you Kaiba?" I ask smugly. He looks at me with bewilderment. "You know an awful lot for somebody like you." he growls. I smile. "Go on."

Still looking at me with suspicion, Kaiba combines the Negative Energy Generator with Saggi, and the attack points triple. "Go, attack with dark light!" Kaiba shouts. The clown destroys my monster. My life points go down to 1600. I stare at Kaiba, unfazed. "My move." I say calmly.

I draw a card. Excellent! It's the right leg of Exodia! I scan over to the rest of my cards. I smile to myself. I decide to change up Atem's strategy. I don't think I've seen this card before, but it's a trap card! I read 'Dimension Portal.' **A/N:**** I kind of made up my own card here. But hey, fanfic!**

"I set down a card, and end my turn!" I say. "Seems like a desperate move to me." Kaiba says, drawing a card. "Saggi, attack her face down card!" As Saggi attacks it, the card faces up. "What is this?" Kaiba demands.

I give a smug smile. "Think first before you attack. It's a trap card, so when your monster attacks it, a portal opens…letting the attack coming back at your life points." I explain. As I said, Kaiba's life points lower down to 1400. He scowls, and clenches his teeth. I smile even more.

"Shaina, you're doing great! Remember that we're here!" Tea shouts, encouragingly. I smile at her. _Okay, enough damage for now. What I really want to do is to beat him with the power of Exodia! I can't wait to see the look on his face!_ I tell myself. So I put a monster face down in defense mode. As the turns go on, I know that Kaiba is going to draw The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

And he finally does. "How do you have that card?" Joey asks, accusingly. Kaiba replies, "I'm not the only one who doesn't own it. Now I summon it in attack mode! Now attack!" Then my life points lower to 900. But I keep on a poker face. "Wow, your sister there really knows how to keep it cool!" Miho comments.

"Yeah she does!" Shana says proudly. I smile at her. "How can you still be smiling? You're going to lose!" Kaiba says, seething. I look at him in the eye. "Kaiba, I don't care whether I would lose or not. In fact, this is pretty fun. It is because I will learn and experience from it." I say.

Kaiba looks at me, more confused then ever. He snaps back. "_Fun?_ You think this is _fun?_ This is so much more." I shrug, carelessly. "I put down another monster in defense mode. Kaiba takes out more of my monsters. "You're just stalling! Besides, you just gave me enough time to draw, another Blue Eyes!" he summons it, and now I have two of them before me.

"Tell me Shaina, what fun are you having now? It's hopeless!" Kaiba says with triumph. "Don't give up!" Shana shouts. I smile to myself. "I play, Swords of Revealing Light!" I shout. The shining daggers surround Kaiba. "Please, what good will three turns will do? It's another desperate move as far as I can see." I smile dauntingly at him. "Really? Believe me, it'll be enough."

I draw another card. As I expected, it's the right arm of Exodia. "You can draw whatever card you want, but there's nothing in your deck that can defeat me! Try as you might, it's the end of the line!" I roll my eyes. "Can it Kaiba." I say flatly.

He looks at me, this time with amazement. "Are you just going to stand there or duel?" I ask sweetly. He growls, and draws another card. Then Kaiba summons Judge Man, taking out my Rude Kaiser.

I draw a card. Sweet, The Dark Magician! "I summon The Dark Magician in attack mode! Attack Judge Man!" I yell. It destroys Kaiba's monster, dropping his life points to 1000. He simply laughs. "That's a sacrifice I can afford." "Yeah, yeah, go on with your turn." I say impatiently. He squints at me, and draws a card.

He smiles. "All chances of winning are lost. Why two when there are…three!" Kaiba then summons a third Blue Eyes Dragon. "Wow! I hate to break it, but Shaina might lose!" Joey says. "Don't say that!" Shana scolds. "Joey's right. Shaina just has to believe in herself and the heart of the cards." Yugi says.

Man, don't tell me! When I watch the Yu-Gi-Oh dub, I always thought that 'The Heart of The Card' is, let's be honest, a load of crap. But I might have to believe in it…I can't get too cocky. Next turn, all of Kaiba's monsters will blast me to bits.

I stare at the deck. _Believe. Shaina, you can do this._ A familiar deep voice said. And it sounds like…Atem! Okay…I slowly draw the card. I smile in relief. The final card to Exodia! I look up to Kaiba.

"Kaiba. You may think that there's no more hope…but you're absolutely wrong. Prepared to be duped!" "Don't waste your breath, and show me this pathetic card." Kaiba says in annoyance. I smile. "I summon…Exodia the Forbidden One!" It then appears on the field. Kaiba recoils.

"That's impossible! Nobody has ever been able to summon that card! How can something of your pathetic deck have _that_?!" he says in shock. "The impossible is the possible! Now Exodia! Obliterate!" It completely destroys all of the monsters on the field.

Kaiba is sweating. "H-how can somebody like you beat _me_?" I shrug. "Hmm. Don't know." Then a bright glow shines from behind me. Atem! "Shaina, I'll take it from here." He steps in front of me. "Kaiba, you only play for power, and that's why you lost. If you put your heart into it-or play for fun," he smiles, looking over to me.

"There is nothing you can't do." Kaiba looks at us, shakily. I've never seen him like this. Before Atem could do Mind Crush, I stopped him. "Wait there for a moment." I step up to Kaiba, and kneel down to him. "Kaiba. Look at me." I say sternly. He looks up to me. I grab hold of his shoulders.

In his eyes I see…vulnerability. "Don't be bent on the past. What happened today, doesn't matter to me. It may matter to other people, since you're supposed to be some champion or something. And it's your damned pride and dignity or something. But move on. You don't need to do it. Just try." I say wisely.

Kaiba stares at me wordlessly, with new respect in his eyes. I step away. "Mind Crush!' Atem shouts. Kaiba then falls to the floor. I look away to find Shana. We're both quiet for a moment. "Let's go home." She says finally.


	10. Confrontation!

**~Chapter Ten~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I sigh as I'm looking at the window. I glance at the empty desk to me. Kaiba's. He's been missing from school for a week. It must be because of the Mind Crush. Atem comforted me that it's a way for him to heal. Guess that's true. I mean, Kaiba _did_ kidnapped Mr. Mutou, Shana, and I, and he _did_ locked us up in a room to get gassed.

I guess the reason why I feel so sorry for him is because I saw how vulnerable, sensitive, torn, and actually weak Kaiba acted when I've beaten him. I mean, it's a card game! People are making a big deal out of it. It's just getting into me because Kaiba _is_ actually a deeply emotional person. _Weird_! But I bet he'll deny it when the Mind Crush is over.

As I'm deep in thought, Shana pokes me from behind. "Look to the front." She mutters. I look up. And what do you know? Ryou Bakura!

"Alright Ryou, sit in the empty seat next to Shaina. Oh and since you are, Shaina, can you tour Ryou around the school?" I feel all of the girl classmates staring at me enviously. I nod. He walks over to me, nervously. I give him a reassuring smile. He politely smiles back.

I look at Ryou more. Huh…he has green eyes rather than brown eyes. Oh well. He looks cuter with green eyes! But I have to keep an eye on him…

At lunchtime, I lead him to the cafeteria. "This way. You can meet my sister and friends!" I say brightly. I wave to them, and Ryou and I walk over. "Hey, it's another newbie! You better not be as jerky as Kaiba!" Joey half-jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Well, that's Joey Wheeler for you." The others introduce themselves as well. Ryou smiles. "That's nice, you and Shana are twins." Both of us smile and say in unison, "We're twins, but we're _not_ twins." He looks at us, puzzled. We all laugh. "You'll catch on later!" Tea says reassuringly.

Ryou smiles a little more, getting a little comfortable. He glances at Yugi's puzzle. Faint recognition flashes in his eyes. "Yugi…may I please see that?" he asks. He nods. "Sure, no problem." Yugi takes off the puzzle, and hands it to Ryou. As Ryou touches it, pain flashes across his face.

"Are you okay Ryou?" I ask, watching him carefully. He manages a smile. "Y-yes…please excuse me." Ryou then quickly walks away. I watch him suspiciously. Should I confront him? No…I have to wait it out. I'll just tell my sister first. "Isn't he dreamy?" Miho squeals.

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I'm sitting at my desk, doing homework. Even though it's exciting living in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, that doesn't mean I still can't do algebra homework.

Shaina then walks inside my room. "Shana, I have another plan." I roll my eyes playfully. "And what is it this time?" She looks at me seriously. "Ryou. Millennium Ring. Rings a bell?" My eyes widen. "Right! So what's your plan?"

"Hmm…I think we should confront The Spirit of The Millennium Ring. Warn him." Shaina says thoughtfully. "Are you crazy? He can kill us right on the spot!" I say in panic. Shaina shrugs. "We'll take a chance."

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Next morning, Shana and I are all walking with the gang. "Man, I still can't believe the way how you kicked Kaiba's butt!" Joey says with pride. I give an exasperated sigh. "Is this your subject _every_ morning? And besides, give the credit to Mr. Mutou. It was his deck anyway." Joey shrugs. "I'm just saying. I mean, the nerve of that guy! I still can't believe it!"

We enter Domino High School, and ahead of us is Ryou. Miho gives a little gasp, and smoothed down her skirt. "Ryou sighted!" she says happily. I noticed that Ryou flinched. The Spirit is getting into him…

The day goes on. During gym, we're all doing our usual bootleg camp workouts from Mr. Karita. He blows his whistle like crazy. "C'mon, you all run like ladies! Pick up the pace!" I glare at him. "Sexist," I mutter high under my breath. As Ryou is running past him, Mr. Karita grabs him by the hair. Shana and I stop in our tracks.

"So you're the new kid huh? You look way to feminine, yet all the girls fawn you." We run up to them. "Back it off!" I say bravely. Mr. Karita looks up and scowls. "Mind your business, both of you. Besides, from what I heard, this kid's a troublemaker." He says tugging on Ryou's hair more.

"Stop. You have no right. I'll tell the principal." I say angrily. He glares at me, and lets go of Ryou. "I better see those girly tresses chopped off!" We all speeded away. "Thank you so much girls!" Ryou says breathlessly. "No prob. Don't take it personally. Karita is always such a jerk." Shana says.

By lunchtime, Ryou looks disturbed. "Ryou?" He looks up. "Oh. Hello Shaina." He says. "Yeah…is there anything you want to talk about? Anything at all?" I ask. Ryou shakes his head. "No. I assure you, there isn't." he replies.

I sigh. Then an idea popped into my mind. "You know…I like games. And I've heard of this thing called an RPG board game. But I've never learned how to play it…" Ryou looks at me with interest this time.

"Uh…yeah! You can teach me to play sometime!" I say. He shakes his head wistfully. "I wish I could because I love games…but when people play games with me…they fall into a coma. That's why I transfer schools a lot." He says sadly.

I rest me head on my hands. "Tell you what? How about Shana and I go over to your place afterschool? I mean, I bet they're just coincidences." I say helpfully. Ryou stays quiet for a moment, with his head down.

"Ryou…?" I call out. His head snaps back up. I notice eyes are purple now…crap, it's Bakura! "Sure why not? You can bring your friends too…" he says in a deeper voice. I really can't understand in real life why Yugi and the gang can't tell when Ryou is possessed. It's obvious to me.

I look at him cautiously. "Okay, I'll see to it…"

At the end of the day, I didn't tell Yugi and the rest. I just grab Shana, and start walking to Ryou's place. "Don't tell me!" Shana moans. "Yeah, we're going to carry out the plan!" I say.

Once we got to Ryou's place, we stop in front of his apartment. I glance over to Shana. "Okay…whatever happens…I don't know, but we're going in!" I knock on the door. Ryou, or should I say, Bakura, answers the door. He smiles fakely. "Hello…where's the rest of your friends…?" he asks, looking around. "Oh, they couldn't make it. So we came. Is there a problem?" I ask innocently.

A scowl flashes across his face, but he quickly hides it with another fake smile. "No there isn't! Come in…" Shana and I enter the apartment. We go inside the living room. Once we're settled, I glance over to Shana, and nodded.

She takes a deep breath and then says, "Ryou, we know that you have The Millennium Ring." Bakura's expression becomes uneasy. "And we know that you're not really Ryou. You're Bakura, The Spirit of The Millennium Ring. And in your past life, you were The Thief King in cahoots with Zorc." I say.

Bakura looks taken aback now. Then he scowls. "How do you know all of this? If you're after The Ring, there are consequences." I give him an intimidating glare. "No. We're not after that. We're here to warn you. Stop your quest for vengeance! The only thing that you'll get from it is hurting yourself!"

Bakura sneers. "I don't know how the both of you know all of this…but how can I trust you? It's not like you can stop me." I cross my arms. "Yeah? We know the truth behind The Millennium Items. Your village was slaughtered in order to create the essence of them." Bakura's eyes widen, and he turns away. "SHUT UP!"

Shana and I glance at each other. "I'm just saying. Listen to the voice of reason." I advise. Bakura simply grabs the both of us, and shoves us outside. "I _will_ get my revenge and destroy the pharaoh n the process! And there's nothing you can do!" And he slams the door. I sigh. What will tomorrow bring?


	11. A CRAZY Duel to an Outcome!

**A/N: Sorry everybody, I've been pretty busy so far to update any more chapters. Plus I had to think this one through. I did it to my best! BTW most of the Duel Monsters Cards here are made up. Review and comment please!**

**~Chapter Eleven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

_Damn, damn, damn…_ My mind is racing as Shana, Yugi, the gang, and I, walk towards Ryou's apartment. Shana and I look at each other nervously. What will Bakura do? There's no telling since we confronted him…

Before we know it, we're in front of Ryou's place. Yugi knocks on the door, and Ryou, or rather, Bakura answers it. "Hey Ryou, we came over!" Yugi says brightly. Bakura gives us all a fake smile and says, "I've been waiting…I have a _special_ surprise for you all." As we're walking inside, Bakura shoots us the evil eye.

As I walk inside the living room, I'm a little surprised. There's no RPG board set up. Instead, there's only a deck of cards. I glance over to Shana, and she looks confused as well. We all take our seats.

"For us all to get to know each other better…let's pick out our favorite Duel Monsters card!" Bakura suggests. Huh? He isn't supposed to that until later…

My friends look through the deck. "I think I'll pick Cyber Commander! Cyborgs can kick butt!" Tristan exclaims. He holds up the card, and hands it to Bakura. As for the rest, Tea picks Magician of Faith, Joey picks Flames Swordsman, Yugi picks Dark Magician, Miho picks Milla the Fire Pixie, and Shana picks Golden Fairy Princess.

Bakura picks Change of Heart, and finally it comes down to me. Everybody looks at me curiously. "Um, I guess I pick Blizzard Princess. So what'll you do now…Bakura?" I ask. His eyes narrow.

The Ring glows and appears on his neck. "Let your souls be sealed!" Suddenly, I feel as if I'm getting sucked out of my body…and after that everything is black.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

All of their bodies fall to the ground, lifeless. Bakura laughs maliciously. "Now I'll take that…" Then The Millennium Puzzle glows, and Yugi changes to Atem. Bakura's eyes widen, then he smirks. "Ah Pharaoh, fancy seeing you here!"

Atem glares at Bakura. "Ryou, what have you done with them?" he demands. Bakura lightly chuckles. "Oh, you see, I'm not Ryou…I am Bakura, the spirit of The Millennium Ring, an item very much like yours. I'm a stealer of souls…I believe that you have lost all of your memories, haven't you Pharaoh?" Bakura taunts.

He grits his teeth and his eyes flash angrily. "Tell me what happened to them!" Atem shouts. Bakura smiles smugly. "Like I told you, I'm a stealer of souls. I have sealed all of your friends' souls in their favorite card. In order to get them back, you would have to play a Shadow game…"

Their surroundings turn into a dark purple abyss. "Now let's duel." Bakura says evilly. "Fine! For my friends!" Atem says fiercly. They both draw their cards. "I will let you do the honors great _Pharaoh_," he snarls. Atem scans his cards. He recognizes one of the cards Cyber Commander. _This is Tristan's favorite card. I wonder what Bakura meant by their souls getting sealed…_

"I play Cyber Commander!" he says. As he plays it, Tristan appears on the field, startled. "Man, where the heck am I?" He looks around and panics. "Gah! Why is there a huge Yugi and Ryou? I have to lay off the chilli dogs…"

"Tristan, listen to me! You have to play along! Your soul is trapped in your favorite card, including the others!" Atem explains. Tristan scratches his head. "Whatever you say!"

Bakura snickers and says, "Don't be so reckless Pharaoh. I summon White Magical Hat in attack mode! Now attack Cyber Commander!" The monster then easily destroys Tristan. "Aaaah!" he screams before he disappears. "Tristan!" Atem cried out. Bakura sneers. "Your friend will be long gone once he's caught by the reaper…"

Atem's hair raises as I draws his next card. He gives a little gasp. _Golden Fairy Princess…this is Shana's favorite card! Is her soul sealed inside as well? Should I play it…? Her attack points are higher then Bakura's monster…I have to take my chances!_

"I summon, Golden Fairy Princess un attack mode!" he says.

_**Shana P.O.V**_

Bright light floods my eyes. I blink, and I see a huge Bakura and Yugi! "Wha? Huh?" I rub my eyes, and look away. I'm wearing a white chiton, holding a golden scepter, and have golden wings on my back. Great.

"Shana, listen to me! You and your and souls are sealed within Duel Monsters Card! Just listen to what I say! Attack White Magical Hat!" Without arguing, I use my scepter, creating some kind of energy ball. It destroys Bakura's monster.

"Haha, sweet!" I cry out in triumph. Bakura sneers. "Cheer all you want little Shana, but I'm going to rid of you eventually…" I wave my fists at him. "Come at me bro, come at me!" I say daringly. He simply chuckles. "How cute when you're feisty…that outfit suits you…" I quickly blush, and glare at him furiously.

"Now, I play two Morphing Jars in defense mode. Since I've summoned Morph Jar, its special effect activates. Both of us are supposed to discard all of the cards in our hand, and draw five cards. Tell me Pharaoh…are any of your friends' soul in your hand? It will be the more the merrier for Tristan." Bakura taunts.

I see Atem with a nervous expression, and discard the cards in his hand, and draws five more. "It's my move," he announces. I know what he's thinking. Joey's, Miho's, Tea's, Shaina's, or Yugi's soul card might be in his hand. "I summon The Flames Swordsman and The Dark Magician in defense mode! And I play the Magic Card, Monster Reborn, and I revive Cyber Commander from the Graveyard!"

Tristan, Joey, and Yugi appear on the field. The boys look around, confused. "Thank goodness, I thought that I was done for sure!" Tristan says. "Where are we? And nyeh! Why are we in these weird kiddie costumes?" Joey says in panic.

"Guys, don't worry! Actually…yeah we should worry, cuz of the fact that our souls are sealed in cards, which is our very life. So yeah, we should probably worry," I say. Bakura chuckles. "Excellent, almost all of my victims are here…"

"Whoa! Why is there a huge Bakura and me?" Yugi asks. I sigh. "Let me properly introduce them. This is pretty much the a-hole who sealed our souls in cards. He isn't Ryou, he's the spirit of one of the Millennium Items, like Yugi's." I explain, pointing to Bakura. He growls, shooting me a glare. "And this is the other Yugi, A-I mean, The Pharaoh, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." I say, pointing to Atem.

The boys look at me, quizzicaly. "So you're saying that they're _ghosts_ in Ryou's and Yugi's body?!" Tristan says. I thought about it. "Yeah, pretty much." I reply.

"Enough chit-chat," Bakura says, interrupting. "There are more horrors to behold…I summon Kamu-Wolf in attack mode, and end my turn." "Ha, Bakura must not know what's real strategy! Time to attack!" Joey shouts. "Joey wait!" Atem and I yell at the same time. But too late. Joey already sliced through the monster.

Bakura smirks and says, "Foolish mortal, you just activated my card's special effect. Once you destroy my Kamu-Wolf, I get to summon three fiend monsters to the field. I summon Grave Ghoul, Fiendish Horse, and Shadow Warrior in attack mode! Then I play a Magic Card Fiend World! As long as this card is in play, each turn my monsters attack points go up by 300. The odds are against you all…you only have three turns before my fiends wipe you all out." He says, glowering.

"Oh gosh, we're monster chum in three turns!" Tristan says worriedly. "Don't worry, we just have to believe in The Pharaoh." I say with reassurance. I glance up at him, as he's drawing another card. He looks hesitant for a moment. Then he says, "I summon Magician of Faith and Milla the Fire Pixie in defense mode, and end my turn," Miho and Tea appear on the field.

They look around confused, and before they can say anything, I explain very quickly, "Lookallofoursoulsaretrappedi nsideourfavoritecardsandwemi ghtpossiblydiesowehavetolist entothepharaoh-'' I then take a deep breath. "Okay?' They look at me confused.

Bakura sneers. "Only one more turn before I destroy your souls…I summon Skeltal Mammoth in attack mode!" Once played on the field, its attack points went up. I glance over to my friends, watching Yugi explaining the situation to Miho and Tea. I glance up to Atem. I gave him the look, _you can do it!_

He nods, and takes a deep breath. He draws the card, and smiles. "What's so amusing Pharaoh?" Bakura asks mockingly. Atem smiles even more. "A card that will solve our situation…I summon, Blizzard Princess, in attack mode!" I give a little gasp. Shaina's soul card!

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Suddenly I'm on the field with a blue dress and tiara. What the fudgecakes? "Shaina!" Shana calls out. I turn to her, wide eyed. My friends are there also, all dressed up in costumes. "Guys…isn't it early for Halloween?" I joke. "No time to explain! Listen to, er, The Pharaoh!" Joey says. I glance up, finding a huge sized Atem.

"Shaina! You're just the card we needed! Now attack Skeltal Mammoth!" I nod. "No prob!" With my hands, I can feel energy flowing through me. Then I shoot out ice beams from my hand, destroying the monster. Bakura simply chuckles.

"And what good would that do? You only destroyed one of my monsters." "Indeed! But after Blizzard Princess attacks, her special effect activates! When in play, any Spell or Trap card are dispelled, taking away Fiend World from your side!" Atem says in triumph.

The Magic Card then disappears from Bakura's side. He growls, eyeing me angrily. "Yahoo! We're gonna live!" Miho cheers. Bakura scowls. "This is a little victory for the all of you, but I have you all where I wanted! Now I activate the Magic Card, Change of Heart!" As I expected, Ryou appears on the field. "Ryou?!" my friends cry out all together.

"Hey…I'm really sorry it all had to come down to this…so I'll sacrifice myself in order for all of you to be free…" "No!" we all shout at the same time. But, Ryou already possessed Shadow warrior. "Shaina…attack me…your attack points are strong enough to finish the whole duel." Bakura's face twists into malice.

"You worthless host, how dare you disobey my-'' "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream. Everybody looks at me, shocked, including Bakura, who has slight surprise on his face. I take a deep breath, and turn back to Ryou. "No. I would never _ever_ do that to you Ryou. Not in a million years, not in any other worst case scenario." I say firmly.

"There is a way…with the power of my Millennium Puzzle, I switch these two souls!" Atem's puzzle glows, and bright light fills my eyes. I look at Bakura, or should I say, Ryou who's blinking in surprise. He could've done that earlier for crying out loud! "Now Blizzard Princess! Attack Shadow Warrior!" Atem orders.

Everybody looks at me expectedly. I look back and forth between Bakura and my friends. Damn my consciousness! I mean, if I attack Bakura, he'll just come back, stronger, not to mention pissed. I decide to have mercy.

"Um…no thanks?" I say uncertainly. "WHAT?!" everybody shouts together. Bakura glances up to me, with curiosity. I take a deep breath.

"Look everybody, I know how all of you pretty much want to hurt this guy's guts-'' "You're darn right!" Joey yells. I glare at him. "Even though we might want to, two wrongs don't make a right. I mean, sure this guy put our lives on the line, plummeting us to certain death, and possibly putting the world in danger…but we're just going down to his level. It won't solve our problems just obliterating him to oblivion!" I say.

Everybody stares at me in complete awe. "I mean, um…" I turn to Bakura, and eye straight in the eye. "Your welcome. From saving you from certain death. Believe me, you would've had one hell of a ride in the Graveyard." He stares at me with new respect.

I lean back and forth. "Soooo…um, this is an awkward moment. I'll just finish it." I quickly destroy Fiendish Horse, and Ryou's life points drop to zero. Then everything went dark.

I bolt up in my seat. I see everybody else stirring. "I just had the craziest dream…some guy who looked like Ryou trapped us in cards…and there was also another guy who looked like Yugi…" Joey mutters. "You had it too? Was it real?" Tea asks, bewildered. Everybody glances over to Shana and I.

We both glance at each other. I turn back to all of them, and nodded. "You mean…you mean you really saved that Bakura's butt?!" Tristan says in shock. I shrug. "Guess we'll be on our way…" Shana and I quickly get up, and leave the apartment.


	12. Looking Back

**A/N: Hey everybody! On this chapter, I decided that all of you peeps should have a small fill in on Shaina/Shana's past. It's kinda unexpected and random, but just go with it. I'm using Rue's Lullaby from The Hunger Games. Another reference…are there too much? Just to let you know…I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Plus I'll use some more references from other stuff, as I get farther in the story. Kay, please review and comment.**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I sigh as I'm sitting on the couch, reading _Teen Magazine: How to Deal From Weight to Friendship Issues!,_ which is pretty much the most unlikely thing I'll do any day. After the duel with Bakura, Shana and I skipped school on Friday. Now, it's the weekend.

I groan, and throw the magazine across the room as my sister is coming inside, barely missing her. She glances at the disrespected magazine. "Having it rough, aren't you?" she asks, plopping down next to me. I nod.

"Hey, don't feel crummy about yourself! I mean, what you did was pretty brave, and it took a lot of guts. If Yugi and the others don't appreciate it, fine by us!" Shana says, comforting me. But I hardly paid attention to what she said.

"Do you miss home?" I ask, feeling a little homesick. Shana thought about it. "I guess so. I mean, with all of this craziness, I kind of miss home. Not to mention mom…" I suddenly remember dad, and tears come rushing out. "A-and dad…?" Shana turns paler, and she grimaces. "Y-yes…him too…" she says, with tears streaming down her face.

"Can we…listen to the music locket?" I whisper. Shana nods. She disappears to the drawing room, and comes back with the necklace. It's a heart shaped pendant, plated with silver, decorated with cut up diamonds and sapphire. Dad gave it to us when we were little. He was a traveler, and often went all over the world.

When he came back to visit us, he would tell us stories and legends he gathered from his travels. He would also give us gifts and presents. This is one of them, and it was the most special out of all of them. The one that wasn't taken…

Shana opened it, and it began playing the lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_ And when they open, the sun will rise_

_ Here it's safe, here's it warm_

_ Here the daises guard, you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you _

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_ A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray_

_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you_

We listen to it silently. "I miss him." I mutter. Shana glances at me, and gives a small smile. "Here, you can wear it." She puts the pendant around me. I smile back. Sometimes, Shana and I aren't so different sometimes.

**A/N: Sorry, I want to end it here for now. I know, the agony. The chapters are short, it must be a pain for all of you readers. I just need more inspiration, I guess. Also, I know I haven't told you more of Shaina/Shana's past…more will be revealed. Review! Comment! Don't be silent, cuz silence is NOT golden. **


	13. A Tape, A Forced Duel, and Soul Taking!

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

_Beep, beep, beep…_

I stir in bed, and hit the snooze button. _Monday already…?_ I thought. I make myself comfy, and start going back to sleep. But Shana comes inside, and shakes me awake. "C'mon Shaina, get ready!" she says. I groan. "But I don't wanna go…" She pulls me off the bed. "We can't hide from our friends forever! Now get up!" With that, she leaves the room.

I groan, and start putting on my uniform. Before I grab all of my stuff, I get the locket and put it around my neck. _For luck…_

We both walk to school, inside our homeroom. And the gang is sitting in their usual seats. They immediately notice us, and greet us. "Guys, where had you been? You've skipped school on Friday! We've been worried about you!" Yugi exclaims. I give a small smile. "Just needed a break. So…you aren't, well, mad at me for saving…you know…" I say, trailing off.

"Of course not!" Ryou says. "And by the way Shaina, I think you should have these." Yugi hands me The Blizzard Princess and Golden Fairy Cards. I smile.

Throughout the day, I'm thinking about the events happening so far. I hate to admit it, but Mr. Odin may be right. We kind of jacked up the events of Yu-Gi-Oh so far. Hmm, I think Season 0 already past, so wouldn't Pegasus send the package to Yugi? Great, here we go again.

It's the end of the day, and Yugi invited us all to go over to his home to watch The Duel Monsters World Championships. By the end of the show, Joey says, "I can't believe it! In the end the bug squashed the dinosaur!" "Well, it's just another strategy lesson for you Joey!" Yugi says.

Then as I suspected, Mr. Mutou comes inside the room carrying a package. "What do you have there?" Yugi asks. "Oh, it's for you and Shaina. A special package from Industrial Illusions!" Mr. Mutou exclaims. "Wow!" all of us say at the same time.

"Are you saying it's the guy who's the creator of Duel Monsters?" Ryou asks in amazement. "Yes! Open it up Yugi!" He opens up the package, finding two gauntlet gloves, four star chips, and a video tape. "Huh, what are those for?" Tristan asks curiously. "Maybe the answer lies in the tape," Tea suggests. Oh man!

I start waving my arms. "Um, you guys _really_ don't want to do that! I mean, we can always look it up the internet!" But too late. Yugi already puts in the tape. Pegasus's face appears on the screen.

"Greetings to Yugi-boy and Shaina-doll! I heard how the two of you have just _wonderful_ Dueling Skills! Especially you Shaina! Beating Kaiba, the oh-so great champion!" I turn red in the face. "Do I have to be reminded?" I mutter.

"The two of you are invited to come to Duelist Kingdom. Here you will get stronger and test your feats against other opponents! Collect all ten star chips, and you will get prizes unimaginable!"

"Wow, is he serious?" Tristan says. "…However, I want to test the strengths of the both of you, right here, right now! The time limit is 15 minutes, and whoever has the highest points wins!" We all burst out laughing. "Is he joking? How can we duel against a tape?" Joey says, chuckling. Pegasus's lips curl into a smile.

"Oh, it's very possible blond one." We all jump in surprise. Then his Millennium Eye glows, and Yugi and I are face to face to the TV, in a purpley shadow surrounding. "The others aren't moving…what've you've done to them?" Yugi asks angrily. Pegasus chuckles. "We're in a world, surely unfamiliar to you Yugi…but so old to Shaina-doll, isn't it?" he says, glancing over to me.

I can feel that my blood turns cold. What does he mean by that…? "Anyways, I will release them, after the two of you duel me." "Fine then! It's time to duel!" Yugi's puzzle glows, with him turning to Atem. "Oh goodie, how delightful! The great Pharaoh here, face to face with _me_! How fabulous!" I shudder. Damn, he's still the creepy dude I know.

"The both of you will share the same life points and deck…let's begin!" The timer starts ticking. "Believe me, you had never faced a dueler like me." Pegasus says, drawing his cards. Yugi and I draw our cards as well. "I'm sure you're a tough opponent, but that won't stop me from saving me friends!" Atem says with confidence.

"Well you won't beat me with that dragon card!" Atem's eyes widen. "How did you know?" "Pharaoh, Pegasus has a Millennium Item, just like yours! His is the Millennium Eye, which gives him the power to read your mind!" I say. Pegasus glances over to me. "Ah, as I suspected, you know more than you should…but I wonder how…?" His right eye glows. I stare at him fiercely.

He sighs like a disappointed child. "Oh, how bad. You have a strong mind Shaina-doll, surprisingly you can put up mental mind walls…but I'll see to that. But as for you Pharaoh, you're at a disadvantage. Knowing each move you'll make, gives me the upper hand." Pegasus smirks. "Pharaoh, don't be discouraged!"

"Hmm, well you should. I activate Dragon Capture Jar to capture your Koumori Dragon." Atem clenches his fists. I shout, "Alright, my move! I activate Golden Fairy Princess in attack mode! Attack his life points directly!" The card attacks Pegasus's life points, lowering to 1700 points. Pegasus chuckles. "I set down a monster card face down. I too end my turn."

I glance over to Atem. Should I interfere…? It wouldn't be nice to Mr. Mutou if we lose and he loses his soul…but I already did a lot of damage for now. I have to let Atem do what he has to do. "I play Silver Fang in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Oh Yugi-boy, I expected for you to do that move. I summon Dragon Piper in attack mode. Though it special effect activates, Koumri Dragon is released fro my Dragon Capture Jar, placed in attack mode. Now to my advantage, attack Silver Fang!" Atem growls as our life points drop to 1500. "I then place a card face down."

I scan my cards. I wonder. What does Pegasus mean that I have mental mind walls or something? If I do, I have a small advantage. "I play the magic card, Golden Shine! It strengthens my Golden Fairy Princess by 500 attack points! Now attack Koumori Dragon!" I order.

But before my monster could attack, Pegasus smirks. "Hold it there Shaina-doll! My trap card, Sun Shower activates! Any light or fairy type monster card, has its attack and defense points switch! And that leaves your monster weak, having my Koumori counter attack!" With that, Golden Fairy Princess is destroyed.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh," I mutter in shame as our life points drop to 1200. "It's alright, we're both giving our all." He says warmly. "Aw, bonding moment. I just _love_ it!" Pegasus says like the creepy weirdo he is. "I summon Ilusionist Faceless Mage! Since the both of your life points are wide open, you're vulnerable for attack!"

"Damn!" I mumble. Our life points drop to 800. "Tsk, tsk, the two of you don't work very well, do you? I feel as if you're not giving in your all Shaina-doll." Pegasus says tauntingly. I glare at him. "Try me weirdo! You wanna see me when I'm pissed?" I hiss angrily.

"Ooh, getting worked up, are Shaina-doll? It's just _cute_ when you're angry! But, dear, look at the time! It ran out." We both glance at the timer. He's right, it did ran out. "And looks like I won… to make sure that you'll come to Duelist Kingdom…you shall both pay the penalties!" The Millennium Eye glows.

Huh? What did he mean by the both of us? I glance back, and I see Mr. Mutou's soul being sucked in the TV as well as…Shana!? Their faces appear on the screen. "Yugi!" Mr. Mutou cries out. "Shaina…!" Shana calls out. "NO!" Yugi and I both scream. This isn't supposed to happen! It isn't….

"See you at Duelist Kingdom…" Pegasus says, giggling. "No, no, no, NO! Give me back my sister!" I scream. I punch the TV, cracking the screen. The color returns around us. "Gee, what happened? Shaina? What's the matter?" I hear Ryou saying. Yugi and I pounded on the TV, desperately. I look back, seeing Shana's and Mr. Mutou's lifeless bodies. I feel tears coming in my eyes. This can't be…!

**A/N: Whew, I had to think this chapter through as well. I know HUGE twist. Shana's soul got taken along with Mr. Mutou's. Poor Shaina. :,( Anyway, see what happens in later chapters! Please review and comment!**


	14. Going For A Swim!

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I stare up at the ceiling, aimlessly, still sitting in my living room, right beside Shana's lifeless body. Why? Why was I so stupid? I mean, damn! I should've stopped the gang! I should've warned and advised Yugi! This shouldn't have happened! Why? Why…

Back then I would've been happy if my sister was sent to the shadow realm or something. But now…I feel as if a part of my soul has been ripped from me. Shana is family after all. She's my twin, my sister. After their souls were stolen, Yugi and I managed to explain the situation, despite our state of shock.

My friends were helpful and supportive, helping me bring back Shana's empty shell back home. The ferry to Duelist Kingdom is coming tomorrow.

Before I went home, Yugi gave me the last Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Guess it's kind of representing Grandpa. I already packed up my backpack, having my deck, two changes of clothes, eight water bottles, and some food. I'll need it.

Since the others aren't invited, they're going to sneak up onboard. I think I should be resting…

Next morning, I go straight to Domino Pier. I see Yugi waiting there. He waves and says, "Hey Shaina, I found this in my mail this morning. It's these weird cards for the each of us." He hands me over the two cards, but I already knew what they represent. The million dollar prize, and a duel with Pegasus himself. I give a smile to Yugi. "Let's both kick Pegasus's ass."

Once the ferry boated up, as I suspected, Joey gets caught. "Nyeh, damn it goons, back off!" Joey says hotly to the surrounding guards. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here chum, I'm surprised how you even got on the ferry!" one random guard says.

Yugi and I run up to them. "Wait, he's with us!" Yugi calls out. The guards sneer at us. "This kid is with a shrimp and a shortie? Likely story." Another one says sarcastically. I scowl, and pointed at them. "Watch who you're talking too! You're talking to Shaina Ofrancia, the girl who beaten Seto Kaiba, high ranking champion!"

All of them recoiled and they bow to me. "Our quickest apologies Miss Ofrancia. We shall see to it that your friend gets a room." Then they all scurry away. I smirk. "Now that's more like it!" Joey smiles at the both of us.

"Heh, thanks guys!" he says. "Joey, what are you doing here, you're not invited to Duelist Kingdom!" Yugi scolds. Joey scratches his hed. "Ha, well, it's a funny story…thing is Yugi, we're best friends! I can't let the both of you go to the face of danger! I mean, Pegasus already beaten the both of you combined!"

I glare at him. "Don't push your luck." Joey smiles nervously. "Woah, okay, sorry…" I turn back to Yugi. "I probably should've told you earlier, but we have more company. It's gonna be a party here. The others are on the ferry too, c'mon!"

We all went up on the deck, and I easily found the rest of the gang. "Hellooo stowaways. Fancy seeing you here." I say, joking. "Haha, this isn't what it look like?" Miho says. "Welcome to SS. Board of Weirdness here." I say, shaking my head. "Oh well since you're already here onboard, you're stuck here." Yugi says. as they're all talking, I slip away from the group, to a quieter place.

I watch the waving oceans, and hold on tightly to my locket. _Damn, I already lost Dad…I can't lose Shana. No matter how different we are, we're family. I have to save her as soon as possible. Who knows what Pegasus will do? Maybe Mr. Odin was right…interfering with this world was a bad idea…_

"Shaina?" I hear a British accented voice call out. I turn around in surprise. Oh. It's Ryou. "Hey," I say as he's walking up to me. He stands right beside me, and looks at the ocean waves with me. "Still thinking about your sister?" he asks softly. I nod in reply. "I'm really sorry…we're all going to get Mr. Mutou's and Shana's souls back. I promise you." I smile at him. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I say.

Suddenly I remember something. Weevil Underwood…he's going to throw Exodia into the sea. "Crap!" I shout. Ryou looks at me puzzled. I smile nervously. "I just remembered something really important!" I quickly run to the other side of the deck. And fudge! Weevil is holding the cards. I quickly run towards them.

"It's time to say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil shouts, and throws the cards into the sea. I don't stop running. It's stealth mode! I jump over the gate, and jump into the sea. "SHAINA!" I hear my friends scream. I grab three parts of Exodia. _The other ones, the other ones!_ I thought in distress. I look tiredly for them, but no avail.

_Tired…getting so tired…_ I start to sink, and I can feel my body shutting down. Then I hear a splash. Through my half-shut eyes, I see white. "Are you my guardian angel?" I mutter before passing out.

"Shaina! Damn it Shaina, you better not give up on me!" I hear a Brooklyn accented voice shouts. "She's not breathing, but I can feel a pulse…!" I hear another voice says. I then feel something cool on my lips, and cool wind pumping into my mouth. I open my eyes, and oh my gosh…Ryou is on top of me, with his lips right on _mine._

I can feel that my face is red, and that I'm blushing furiously. I would never imagine this happening to me. Ryou's eyes widen too, and he blushes deeply. He immediately gets off me. I bolt up, and start coughing up water. "Man oh man Shaina, we already lost one twin!" Miho says worriedly.

All of my friends are hugging me. Yugi's puzzle glows, and he changes to Atem. We both look at each other for a moment. Then he explodes. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SHAINA?!" Everybody flinches at his outburst. He grabs both of my shoulders, and starts shaking me. "Shaina, you could've killed yourself! Risking your life for just some children's card! We can't lose you too!" he yells.

"Gee, overprotective much?" I joke meekly. Atem has a furious expression on his face. Then he hugs me. "Damn it Shaina…" he whispers. I can feel myself blushing as everybody is looking at us. "Hahahaha, you're SO funny Pharaoh…now…can you let go? Uh, you're squeezing me…" I whisper. He lets go, and I smile.

"Besides, we should all be thanking Ryou. Good thing he knows, uh, CPR…" I say blushing violently. Atem's face darkens. I look at him curiously, and I remember Exodia. I look around frantically. "Oh gosh, I just had it! I'm sorry Pharaoh and Yugi…I kinda feel like that I let you down, and that I'm a load of crap," I say, as I feel tears forming in my eyes.

He smiles. "It's alright Shaina. Your safety matters more than a card." I smile back. Tristan and Joey suddenly come running back. "It took us awhile, but we found the chump who caused all of this trouble. Consider it as an early birthday present." Tristan says. Joey steps out of the way, with Weevil behind them gagged and tied up.

"Geez louise, violence!" Tea says. I sigh. "Y'know something everyone? This guy isn't worth our time and energy to beat up. It isn't worth it." I say calmly. Everybody looks at me as if I'm crazy. I hold up my hands. "But." I glance over to Weevil. "But, he doesn't deserve to go to Duelist Kingdom." I turn to Joey. "I know how you're sister needs money for the operation." His eyes widen, and before he could say anything, I say, "You can take his gauntlet and star chips, so that you can enter Duelist Kingdom. It'll be put to good use."

I then take Weevil's gauntlet and star chips. He wiggles back and forth furiously. "Mind if you take him to the guards? Just tell them that he was causing me trouble." I order to Tristan and Joey. "Don't mind if we do!" Tristan says as they both drag Weevil away. I turn to the others, and smile at Ryou. I hug him. "Thanks. For saving my life." I say. I can practically feel the heat of Ryou's blushing. But he hugs me back too.

Funny thing is…I can feel the hot laser eyes of Atem's glare at us. Weird. What's his deal?

**A/N: Haha, and that ends another chapter. I know that Shaina kinda seemed jerky, letting Joey take Weevil's stuff. But in truth, he was always my least favorite character in the series. Why waste star chips on him? In my story, it's perfectly logical. Anyway, please review or comment!**


	15. Let's Be Friends!

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Everybody off the ship! We have arrived at Duelist Kingdom! Grab whatever you need, get all you'll get, cuz you'll need it!" the announcer shouts through the speakers. I quickly get up and grab my bookbag, and meet up with my friends in the front of the ship. We all get off the ship, on the dock.

Tristan, Tea, Miho, and Bakura look nervous. "Er, I change my mind, let's swim all the way back to Domino City," Tristan says, turning back to the ferry. Miho and Tea both grab him by his ears.

"Don't be a chicken, we can't back out now!" Miho scolds. Tristan blushes.

"R-right Miho…" Then he begins to walk stiffly like a robot.

We all shake our heads. One of the guards stopped him. "Hey kid!"

Tristan eyes are twitching like crazy. "Y-yeah, m-m-mister?" he stutters.

The guard pats him. "Take it easy will ya? You're as stiff as a board."

Tristan smiles. "Heh heh, right!" he then runs up to us.

Tea smacks him on the head. "Smooth move." She says with annoyance.

We all gather in front of Pegasus's castle. People around us are whispering about me.

"Isn't Kaiba supposed to be here? He wouldn't turn down any competition!" one guys says.

"Hadn't you heard? He's been put in the hospital just because some random girl beaten him! Look! There she is!" another one says, pointing to me excitedly.

I shake my head. "Geez, the paparazzi!" I mumble. Then everybody starts cheering. I look up, and there he is, Pegasus, standing on the balcony. I grit my teeth and clench my hands in anger. Just seeing him makes my blood boil.

"Everybody here is the greatest duelist from the corners of the planet! But at the end of all of this, only few will be crowned King of Duelists, so I hope that you prepared your decks. Now I trust that all of you had already read the manual to Duelist Kingdom. All of you can't disappoint me…and the best of luck to you all!"

And with that, confetti sprinkles all over the place. Everybody cheers more, except for my friends and I. Joey cracks his knuckles. "Man, once I get that Pegasus, I'll beat him to the pulp on your behalf Yugi and Shaina!" he promises.

I glance at Pegasus. "He has Mr. Mutou and Shana's soul with him, inside that castle. But we can't get in because of all of his guards. So the only way to get in is to win enough star chips." I say.

"We better get started then!" Yugi says.

We then start wandering around inside Duelist Kingdom island. I begin to think. Since we got rid of Weevil, I wonder how are we going to get our first duel. Huh. Guess we'll just run into other duelists…we walk around more for half of the day.

As we're walking, somebody jumps on me. "Wha! What the heck?" I shout. The ambusher has their face covered with a mask.

Could it be Mokuba? No, the ambusher is taller than his size. He takes my bag, and runs into the woods. "You come back here punk!" Tristan shouts. We all start running after him. He's pretty fast on his feet you have to admit. He clambers up a steep mountain.

"Shaina, is there anything important inside that bag?" Ryou asks.

I nod. "Yeah, the fact that my deck is in it!"

We start running up the mountain path, all the way to the top. The ambusher, or should I say, thief, is out of sight. We take a breath. "Damn it! Damn! How will I ever save my sister if I don't have a deck!" I say in frustration.

Suddenly somebody jumps in front of us. "Looking for this?" the same guy says.

"Give it back!" I demand.

The ambusher smirks through his disguise. "Really? Then go get it." He throws my bag off the mountain.

"NO!" I shout. I try to catch it, but I only end up falling off the cliff. Ryou tries to catch me, but he ends up falling with me. We're rolling down the mountain, down to the ground. Then, we finally land.

"Gosh…damn…" I mutter. I see my bag in front of me. I glance around. We're probably on the other side of Duelist Kingdom. I grab it, and glance over to Ryou.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Y-yes…just some cuts and bruises." Ryou says, wincing. I examine him. I inhale sharply. He had it way worse than me. There's bruises appearing on his skin, and his arm has a cut in it.

I rummage through my bag and take out a medical kit. "I think I can patch you up. Just wait a moment." I say. I take some cloth and start wiping Ryou's face and cuts.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, just some scratches."

I go back to my bag, and I see a flash of gold. "What's this…?" I mutter. I grab the gold thing, and groan in frustration. The Millennium Ring? Just what I wanted for my birthday.

"Ryou, how did your Ring ended up in my bag?" I ask.

His eyes widen. "What's that doing here? I locked it up a week ago!"

I examine it. "Hmm, hate to break it to you, but it's always gonna find you no matter what." I say.

Ryou's expression turns grim. Then he looks at me with curiosity. "You seem to know an awful lot about The Ring and Yugi's puzzle." He points out.

I nod. "To be honest with you, I do. So what do you want to ask?" I say as I'm bandaging his arm.

"Is there some kind of history behind The Ring? Is there a connection to Yugi's puzzle?" he asks. I sit back.

"Those are pretty good questions. Yeah, there are connections between The Ring and The Puzzle. You see, there are Egyptian artifacts called The Millennium Items. There's the Millennium Eye, Necklace, Rod, Scale, Puzzle, Ring, and Key. Pegasus has The Eye, which is how he stole Mr. Mutou's and Shana's soul.

"And you're right, there's a history behind these Items. Very dark secrets and history, something you don't wanna know." I explain.

Ryou cocks his head. "That's interesting." As we're talking, I hear the bushes rustling. We stop.

"What was that?" he whispers. Suddenly, three of Pegasus's guards jump out of the bushes. "Found you!" one of them shouts. We both jump in surprise.

They point guns to us. "Come with us to Pegasus. Now." Another one commands. I stare at their guns. The anime wasn't this violent! They weren't even supposed these stuff!

"Why do you want us to come? We're participants in Duelist Kingdom." I say calmly. They sneer.

"It's just a trap for you and your friends. Pegasus gave us the orders that we must bring you to him. Something about getting your souls to get it over with. So come with us, or we'll get rough." Says another. I slowly get up, with my hands raised. But Ryou doesn't. One of them jabs their guns at him.

"Get up you!" he says.

"I don't think so," Ryou says coldly. A bright glow fills my eyes, and then I see the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck.

"Now all of you will pay for threatening my host…let the illusions of nightmares deceive you all!" His Ring glows more. The guards begin to scream.

"No, get away from me, monsters!" one shouts. He starts shooting his gun like crazy. I duck behind a tree. "Damn! I hope Bakura's alright…" I mutter to myself. I hear more screams, and then silence. I peek from behind the tree. I see the guards' lifeless bodies on the ground. And I see Bakura, lying still too. I rush to him.

"You okay?" I ask. I scan over him.

"What do you think?!" Bakura says harshly, but with pain. Man oh man…he got shot! Luckily it's only in the leg…I immediately work fast on him. I check his leg. Thank god, the bullet isn't lodged in his leg. I have to stop the blood first! I look through my bag. No more bandage…I take off my sweater and rip it. I use it soak up the blood.

"You alright there Bakura?" I ask. He only growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say, wrapping up his wound. I glance around. It's getting dark already.

"Can you walk?" I ask Bakura.

"Yes, I can walk!" he snaps. He gets up, and stumbles a bit. I put his arm around my shoulder. He draws it away.

"I can walk perfectly on my own!" he says angrily.

I roll my eyes. "Don't be an asshole. Losing blood is already draining your energy." I scold.

I find a small cave on the side of the mountain. We both rest there. I glance over to Bakura. "Are you alright?"

He glares at me. "No, if weren't for you, I wouldn't have to end up like this, would I?" he shouts.

I roll my eyes. "You're welcome," I say sarcastically.

I go inside my bag, and take out an energy bar. "Here, have it," I say, holding it out.

He sneers. "Is _that_ supposed to be food?" he asks.

I groan. "If you're so picky, let Ryou take over, will ya? You're annoying like hell!" I shout.

He smirks in triumph. "Oh, am I?" I sigh in frustration.

"I've been saving this for my friends, but whatever, have it. You need energy." I say, throwing him a container of beef and broccoli.

He rips it apart and starts eating it with his hands. I start to chuckle. Then I start laughing hysterically.

He glances up. "What are you laughing at?" he scoffs.

I giggle more. "Table manners! Hahahaha!" I say, keeling over. He simply growls and goes back to eating. I shake my head, and get a flashlight. I turn it on and got outside and gathered tree branches.

I come back and start rubbing the branches against each other. For a couple of more minutes, I couldn't get a spark. "I knew I should've brought some matches!" I mutter in frustration.

Bakura sneers. "Clearly you don't know how to make a fire."

I glare at him. "You think?"

He smirks, and assembles the stick in a V shape. "Get me some dry grass," he orders. I shrug, and tear up some grass from the ground.

He quickly spins the stick against the others, and I see it glowing a bit. He grabs some grass and puts it on the glowing sticks, and blows. Then there's a bright little fire. I blink in surprise.

"Whoa. Are you in the boy scouts or something?" I joke.

Bakura scowls. "No you imbecile! I learned how to make fire back in my days…" I smile, a little impressed, never the less.

We're both quiet for a few minutes. "I remember that conversation you talked with my host…tell me more about the Items." Bakura says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Really. What more do you want to know?" I ask, unfazed.

His eyebrows furrow. "You know an awful lot for just a girl. The truth behind the Items. Surely you must know the secrets and the locations of them." I stick my chin out.

"What makes you believe I know and that I'll tell you?" I say boldly.

He glares at me. "Tell me, or there _will_ be consequences."

I smile daringly. "You kind of owe me."

Bakura makes a face. "What?"

"I said you owe me. I saved you two times. One for not sending you to the graveyard, and two for saving you from blood loss." I say with confidence.

Bakura eyes me evilly. "It's not like I asked for it. I _want_ to die! You just keep on coming in!" he shouts.

I cross my arms. "What's up with you wanting to die all of the sudden?"

He looks away. "It's not like you'll understand, going through this never ending nightmare…" I look at him.

"Bakura, don't fight anymore. I don't want to be your enemy. Let's be friends." I say earnestly.

He scowls. "You'll only get in the way! I don't need anyone. Solitude is my only known survival." He says coldly.

I wiggle my eyebrows playfully. "Fine, casual aquaintances? Anything along the lines." He looks away coldly.

I sigh. "You're so stubborn!" I then hug him. He cringes at my touch.

"You don't need to be alone anymore," I whisper softly. He begins shaking, in fear. I let go, and I see emotions mixed on his face. I smile. "It's okay. You won't be alone."

The next morning, I hear shouting. "Shaina! Bakura! Where are you!" I hear somebody shouting. I wake up immediately, and go outside. I see Yugi and Co outside, yards away.

"Bakura, wake up!" I say to him. He stirs.

"What do you want?" he grumbles.

"Our friends are here! Just try to act like Ryou for now, until he can get proper medical attention." I say quickly. He nods in agreement, and the Ring disappears. We go outside, and I start jumping up and down.

"Guys! Over here! SOS!" I shout. They all run over to us.

"Boy you're a mess!" Joey says. Tea jabs him.

I smile. "You're a sight for sore eyes. What happened after Ryou and I took the fall?" I ask. Yugi smiles, and hands two star chips to me.

"That jerk turned out to be Rex Raptor. He was working for Weevil on his behalf. We betted all or nothing, and I won! It turns out he had four star chips already, so there's two for each of us!" Yugi explains.

I smile widely. "Thank you so much! Looks like there's four down and six to go!" I say excitedly.


	16. A Duel, Great!

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"We're off to get some star chips, the wonderful star chips of Duelist Kingdom! We're off the get them to get back some souls! We're off to get them because, because, because, because, because, because…" Tristan and Joey sing. I can feel my eye twitching. They've been singing for an hour! And it isn't music to my ears. The rest of us are irritated too. Bakura looks like he wants to rip off their vocal chords.

"GUYS! Don't sing!" I shout in annoyance. "What, it's revving up our game!" Joey argues. We all groan in annoyance. Then I hear laughter. And it sounds like…Mai! We see her in the distance, with her laughing in triumph, with a duelist kneeling in defeat. "So long loser, time to get shipped back!" Mai says, chuckling.

She sashays over to us. "Well well well, who do we have here?" she asks, pursing her lips. "Joey Wheeler at your service!" Joey says kneeling to her. "A-and Tristan Taylor here too! Can I ask who's this…woman?" Tristan says, literally falling head over heels for her. Mai smirks. "Mai Valentine, the new soon to be prize wineer." She says with confidence.

Us girls roll our eyes in annoyance. Bakura looks down, and grumbles something, and Yugi is scratching his head in confusion.

Her purple eyes glide over to me. "Oh, and isn't it the grand new champion, Shaina Ofrancia? Hmm, a little more make-up and fashion, and you'll have all of the boys flocking you!" I glare at her. "Make-up isn't my thing, thanks very much." I say. Mai chuckles, and glances at my gauntlet. "Four star chips already? At least you're making some progress. But for a champion, I would expect you to have way more than that!"

I blush in annoyance. "Slow and steady wins the race," I say as a combat. Mai puts up her gauntlet. "I have six already!" she says in a sing-song voice. I growl. She's way more self-absorbed face to face. I sigh. "Okay Mai, may I ask, what is the _great_ honor of you coming here?" I ask with annoyance.

Her red lips curl into a smile. She puts me in a headlock. "Look, I wanna get a reputation around here. Beating a champion will certainly gain me one." I get out of her headlock. "Are you saying you want to duel me?" I ask in disbelief. She winks. "You got that right." Oh sweet, I have to duel _her_? Isn't Joey supposed to?

"Heh, you can duel me anytime!" Joey says, still enchanted by her. Mai looks at him, with amusement. "I can see when a duelist has 'it.' You don't have it!" she says, smirking. Joey turns red. "Nyeh, duel me and you'll see what happens!" She simply rolls her eyes, and turns back to me,

"So Shaina. Wanna bet three star chips?" Mai asks expectedly. My conscious fights in my head. _Shaina, say no, you've jacked up the Yu-Gi-Oh plot line already! Plus you'll lose to her! _my sensible side argues. _No, if you challenge and win the duel, you're one step closer to saving Shana! Plus the girl needs an ass whooping lesson! _My daring side tells me. I then say, "Fine, challenge accepted!"

Mai smiles. "I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me, let's duel!" We go over to a dueling arena. "I'll let you have the honors!" Mai says. I draw all of my cards, and scan them. I give a little sigh. Golden Fairy Princess and Blizzard Princess are in my hand. "I play Sage of Wisdom in defense mode!" I say.

Mai glances at her cards. At least she isn't going to pull the ESP act. She must be taking me pretty seriously. "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode. Because of the surroundings, she gains a power boost! Now, attack sage of wisdom!" Her monster easily destroys mine. Good thing I set it in defense mode.

I draw another card, and smile to myself. I planned out my strategy last night, and it'll be good to try it now. "I play Sage of Magick in attack mode! Since you destroyed one of my Sage cards, it gets summoned back to the field! Now that there are two Sages on the field, Sage of Power gets summoned to the field as well. Now that all of them are present, I play the Magic Card, Sage Ritual raising The Sages attack points by 1000 points! Now, attack Harpie Lady!" I order.

Mai's life points go down to 1220 life points. She smiles. "Look like you'll be more of a challenge then I thought. I play Monster Reborn, summoning my Harpie Lady from the Graveyard! Then I play an Equip Magic Card, Cyber Shield, boosting my Harpie! Attack The Three Sages!" "Damn!" I mutter as my life points drop to 1125 life points.

"My turn! I summon Golden Fairy Princess in attack mode. Then I play the Magic Card Golden Shine, boosting her attack points as well. I end my turn." I say setting down my card. Mai smirks. "This for sure will destroy all of your life points! I activate the card Elegant Egotsit, multiplying my Harpie Lady! And they all get an attack point boost! Because of the effect of my Magic Card, I can't attack…for now."

"Gosh, I hate to say it, but Shaina's outnumbered. She's going to lose next turn!" Joey says. I sigh and glare at him. "Don't ruin my mojo, I'll figure something out." I glance at my deck, and draw another card. I smile to myself. The Blue Eyes white Dragon! "I play…The Blue Eyes White dragon!" Mai's eyes widen in surprise. "Attack the Harpie Ladies!" I order. Her life points then go down to 0.

"Yeah, Shaina won!" Tea says happily. Mai snorts. "A deal's a deal. You won fair and square." She hands me star chips. "See you around," Mai says, winking. She then sashays away. "Congratulations Shaina! You're more closer to getting inside Pegasus's castle!" Joey says. I smile to myself.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter could've been longer. You guys might question the fact of how Shaina got these cards. Well, from Mr. Mutou. I could've write it down in one of the chapters, but the heck of it. Review and comment please!**


	17. Ambush!

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Nyeh, I have to duel somebody soon! I mean, Yugi and Shaina already got their fun, what about me?" he complains to us. Tristan laughs. "Ha, right Joey, hate to break it to ya Joey, but there are way better duelists around here!" "He's pretty much right," Tea agrees. Joey waves his hands. "Heh, I'll show you! But first…I need something to eat!" he moans.

I rummage through my bag. "Here Joey, you can have an energy bar," I say. But he raises his head, and sniffs. "I think I smell…fish!" He then bolts off. "Joey! Come back!" Yugi cries out. All of my friends run off to follow him, with me and Bakura standing there dumbfolded. "Really, I find your friends to be sniveling fools," he says coldly.

I roll my eyes. "Too bad, deal with it. Don't be a grouch and let's go!" I grab him by the hand and drag him with me. I then find my friends at the edge of the cliff, surrounding a fire with fish over it. Looks like we're going to deal with Mako. We, or should I say I, drag Bakura over to them.

"Mmm, chow time!" Joey says, rubbing his hands. I give a frustrated sigh. "It isn't cool stealing people's food." I say. "Nah, destiny dated me to eat!" Joey whoops. And he starts eating the fish. All of us groan. Suddenly I hear someone shout, "Hey that's my food!" "I told you so!" I sing to Joey.

There lo and behold, Mako is standing there. "Nyeh, are you a fisherman or something?" "Hell no, I'm Mako Tsunami, and that's MY lunch you're eating there!" he shouts. "Hehe, sorry!" Joey says with his mouth full of fish. I quickly jump in. "Excuse Joey's manners. I'm Shaina Ofrancia."

Mako gives me a huge grin. "Well I be, it's the kid who beaten Kaiba! What an honor to meet you!" he says with admiration. He turns to my friends. "Okay, here's the deal, you guys can eat my lunch." "Yay!" Joey and Tristan cheer. "…But, for a price! I want you, Joey, to duel me!" he says. Joey jumps up.

"I accept! Two star chips for the wager!" Joey demands. Mako smiles. "A kindred spirit. But I see you only have two star chips." He points out, glancing at his gauntlet. Joey does a fist pump. "It's a chance that I'm willing to take!" he yells. "Okay, let's begin!"

_One duel later…_

"Panther warrior, attack his life points directly!" Joey orders. Mako's life points then drop to 0. "Man, that was one heck of a duel! Here, two star chips, as promised!" he says, them handing over to Joey. "Thanks! And someday Mako, I hope that you find your father!" Joey says. "Thank you! I'm off!" With that, Mako dives back to the sea.

"What a guy…now chow time!" Joey and Tristan then start gobbling up all of the fish. "Shaina, pass me the energy bar. I think I just lost my appetite." Tea says, rolling her eyes.

"Haha, and you all doubted me! Now I'm up to Shaina's and Yugi's league! World see me now!" Joey shouts. We all sigh in frustration. Then we hear a rustle from the bushes. I immediately knew who that is. "Mokuba, get outta there, I know that you're there!" I call out.

The bushes stop rustling. I sigh, and go over to the bushes, and shove my arm in them, then grab Mokuba out of his hiding place. He squirms under my grip. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" he whines. I release him. "Mokuba? Isn't he Kaiba's little brother?" Tristan asks. "You're darn right! And you're a thief China!" he squeals.

I kneel down to him. "First of all. It's Shaina. With a "sh" at the beginning. And second of all, Mokuba I didn't steal anything." I say to him. "Yes you did! You stole my brother's pride! Ever since he gotten out of the hospital, he hasn't been himself, because of you!" Mokuba shouts.

I sigh. "You're brother wanted the fight, he lost, okay? That's part of life. Whatever Kaiba pulled, is because he's just, well, kaiba. You can just work with my friends and I!" I say with reassurance. "Whatever, you're lying! And I'm going to make sure you won't make it to Pegasus!" He then grabs my gauntlet off my hand, and runs away.

"Damn it Mokuba!" I shout. We all run after the kid, and the trees start to clear. "Where did the little jerk go?" Joey shouts. We run through the forest, and the trees clear up. I see Mokuba caught by Kemo. "Let go! Garghh!" Mokuba says, squirming. "Kemo, let him go!" I say. He smiles. "Oh ho little miss, what makes you think I will? We got you where we wanted." He snaps his fingers.

Suddenly, guards are everywhere. "What the hell!" Joey shouts. Some guards make a small circle around us. "Come with us to Pegasus's castle. Now." One of them demands. Yugi changes to Atem. "And why may we ask, would we go to his castle?" he asks coolly. "Sorry, but that is a private matter. Just know that you don't need to collect anymore star chips. Pegasus has made an exception…"

And before he would explain more, somebody from behind us covered us with bags, and knocked us out.

**A/N: Gotta end it here. To you peeps (in particular Shadow) I can't pass the limelight to the other characters just yet. Just wait till next chapters. Review! Comment!**


	18. A Vile Conversation!

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

My eyes fly open, and I find myself in a dark room. My head is hurting like crazy. I try to move, but I only find that I'm tied up to a chair. "Ooh goodie Shaina-doll, you're finally awake." I hear a voice say. The lights turn on. I see a huge revolver chair in front of me. It turns around to me-and what do you know, it's Pegasus holding a wine glass.

"What the hell is happening?" I hiss, trying to break the knots. He chuckles, and takes a sip of his drink. "I know that you're not from this world Shaina." I try denial. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." I say as innocently as possible. Pegasus laughs. "You are so amusing Shaina-doll! Luckily while you were taking your nap, your mind was vulnerable to look into…"

Crap, we're screwed! I sigh in defeat. "What's your point then?" He smirks in triumph. "Now I have this information, I know how to beat Yugi for his Millennium Puzzle. Say…it would be a shame if your friends find out," he says. I scowl. "They won't, they'll understand me!" I say defensively.

Pegasus laughs hysterically. "Really? After everything you pulled off? Stealing the glory from Yugi, who was supposed to duel Kaiba? Letting your friends play my tape, even though you knew that Mr. Mutou's soul will be stolen? Hmm, I don't see an olive branch being extended at all." "No, they will understand…" I repeat, this time unsure.

He smiles, sensing my doubt. "Anyway, here's what's happening. I decide not to let you and your friends collect star chips." "But that'll take the fun away in your little game, won't it Pegasus?" I ask coldly. He sighs melodramatically. "Yes, yes, it would, but it's something I'm willing to pay. Now since I hold, _valuable_ knowledge, I'm confident that I'll be able to achieve my goals!"

I struggle under my imprisonment. "Okay, since we had this chat, will you let me go now?" I ask cautiously. Pegasus raises his eyebrows. "Oh, you won't be going anywhere, anytime soon Shaina-doll. You'll be squealing out our conversation to your little friends, won't you? So I'll make them all think that I stole your soul too."

"And how will you accomplish that?" I ask, putting on a brave face. Pegasus smiles, and giggles like a child. "Well, I can't steal your soul…for now. You still hold more information that I couldn't grasp." Then out of the shadows, two guards lead a girl out to the light. I gasp. "Shana!" I shout, trying to break free.

Pegasus smiles. "Yes. It's just such an advantage that the both of you are twins! Once I show your sister's hollow shell to your friends, my plan will be carried out." I grit my teeth. "What would that be?" Pegasus smiles. "Don't worry Shaina-doll, you'll be able to watch the show!" He claps his hands, and a TV appears in front of me.

"You'll be able to watch the defeat of all of your friends!" he says cackling. He and his guards with Shana, walk out of the room.

**A/N: Alright everybody, I'm ending it here. Sorry if the chapters are so short! Bye, review and comment!**


	19. Escape!

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Great. Just great. I'm still trapped in this damned room! I sigh in frustration. I might as well watch the damned TV. I glance over to it, and I see my friends are gathered in the main balcony. "Hey, I wonder where's Shaina?" Yugi says. "Eh, I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling. Pegasus must be up to something real fishy, since he stuffed us in a bag and brought us here!" Joey says crankily.

Then Kaiba appears down below. "What's rich boy doing here?" Tristan asks. Kaiba glances up to them, and scowls. "What are you dweeebs doing here? And where's Shaina?" he asks. "Oh, looks like everybody is here! Your questions will all be answered!" Pegasus then appears with Shana's lifeless body.

"Hey Shaina, why are you down there with Pegasus?" Tea calls out. But of course, she didn't answer. Pegasus smirks. "Hmm, Shaina-doll putted up such a fight-but with no avail." He holds up Shana's soul card. Everybody gives a gasp. "No! Not Shaina too!" Miho exclaims. Pegasus laughs.

"Pegasus, I want my brother and company back!" Kaiba demands. "Hmm, well how about you duel Shaina for them? She will duel on my behalf, playing with my deck. I mean, if you can beat her." Pegasus says, smirking. "Fine. With my newest technology we will." He opens his briefcase, and throws the duel disk to Pegasus. "Is this one of your new trinkets? Well, I'll leave you to it Shaina-doll." Pegasus says. He then walks away.

"So we meet again Shaina." Kaiba says, looking over to Shana. She gives no reply, and only activates the duel disk. "I set a monster face down in defense mode. And I end my turn." She says monotonously. Kaiba says, "It's my turn. I set a card face down too. And also I play Rude Kaiser in attack mode. Now attack her face down card!"

The face down card is easily destroyed. Shana draws another card. "I summon Parrot Dragon to the field. Now destroy Rude Kaiser." Shana orders emotionlessy. "Not so fast! I activate my face down card, Mesmeric Control, which reduces the attack points of your parrot!" "I end my turn." She says bluntly.

"Now rude Kaiser, attack Parrot Dragon!" Shana's life points then go down to 1400. "I pass my turn." Kaiba raises his eyebrows. "Are you really Shaina…?" he asks suspiciously. "Kaiba! Her soul has been taken, so she's not herself anymore!" Yugi shouts. He shakes his head, and says, "I summon-'' "Hold it there for a moment." Shana says, interrupting him.

"I activate Prophecy. It lets me predict whether your card has attack points higher than 2000. If I'm correct, you have an card higher than 2000." Kaiba's eyes widen. Then he scowls. "Fine. Take it!" He throws the card to Shana, and catches it. "I switch my Rude Kaiser to defense mode, and end my turn." He says, still a little star struck.

Shana draws and says, "I set a card face down. That's all for now." "I summon Saggi the Dark clown in attack mode. Then I put a card face down." "I activate Negative Energy to double the attack points of every monster on the field. This destroys your face down card." "What?!" Kaiba shouts, shocked. "Then, I play Dark Rabbit in attack mode. The effect of Negative Energy doubles its attack points as well. Now destroy Saggi." She orders in a monotone voice.

Kaiba flinches a little. The TV shuts off. "Well, what do you think of the show so far Shaina-doll?" I hear Pegasus say behind me. "You're controlling my sister, aren't you?" I ask in rage. He chuckles. "You got that right Shaina-doll. After attaining some information from you, I found out how to control soulless bodies. So simple." I struggle in my tied up chair. "Once I get out of here, you're going to regret it!" I shout angrily. Pegasus laughs. "Oh, how cute! Croquet, watch her." "Yes Mr. Pegasus." He says.

I sigh in annoyance. Croquet watches TV for a few minutes. He's eating toast with jam, humming happily. _Some service._ I thought angrily. Croquet hangs around for an hour, watching TV. Suddenly I hear out of a walkie-talkie, "Croquet mind if you come down here? I have another doll." I can feel my hair raising. Kaiba must've lost the duel and gotten his soul taken. He then gets up, and stretches, then goes out of the room.

Once I hear the slam of the doors, I eye the knife that Croquet was using. It looks sharp enough to cut through the rope. I smile to myself. "Thanks Croquet, you gave me a ticket to get out," I mutter. I scooch the chair over as best as I can, towards the knife. At least they hadn't tied my feet tightly. The knife is almost at the edge of the table.

I manage to take it with some of my free fingers. I take the knife, and put it in a space of the ropes. I rub it back and forth against the rope. After a few minutes, the ropes fall to the floor. "All right!" I say in triumph. I use the knife to also cut the ropes around my feet. I then sneak out of the door.

I peer through the hallways. No one is there. I tiptoe through, and go inside a room. I just have to wait until nighttime.


	20. A Warning From Within!

**~Chapter Twenty~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I glance at my watch. It's near midnight. I creek open the door a little, to have a peek of the hallway. Damn. Those two guards are still there. And it looks as if they won't be budging anytime soon. I gotta act now. I take a frying pan by hand, **(A/N: I know, so random, LOL)**, and run outside. Before they could react, I knock them both out with the pan. "Haha!" I quietly chuckle.

I tiptoe to the dorms of where my friends are sleeping. I peek around the corner. No guards. I think Yugi should be on the…right side. I quickly go inside the first door, and I sigh in relief. Yugi is sprawled out on his bed, slightly snoring.

I lock the door behind me, then quietly walk over to him, and take the pillow out from under his head. Then, I cover his face with us. "Wake up!" I say in a gruff voice, making sure that he won't recognize it.

"Huh? Wah! Gah, what's happening?" he asks in a muffled voice, squirming under the pillow.

Okay, now to put my plan into action. He can't know that I'm here, since Pegasus can read his mind. I need Atem. So I have to threaten Yugi to make him come out. "You better cooperate with me Spikes For A Head. If you don't, I'll have to go to high measures." I say in my fake gruff voice.

"Not if I can help it!" Yugi says, still muffled under the pillow. His puzzle glows, then he jumps up and tackles me to the ground.

"Yo, what up?" I whisper, smiling goofily at Atem. His eyes widen at the sight of me, and he quickly gets off of me. I sit up.

"Shaina? What are you doing here? I thought-'' I quickly cover his mouth, and raise a finger over my mouth.

"Long story short, Pegasus separated me from you guys, locked me up in a room, used Shana's soulless body as a trick to make you guys think that he stole my soul, then all shit will go down from there." I explain very quickly.

Atem takes my hand off his mouth, and he hugs me. "Thank goodness. You didn't end up in the shadows." He says with relief. I nod, and I break off from his arms, and got into buisness.

"And yeah, I need your help. I couldn't let Yugi know that I'm here, cuz of Pegasus. Anyway I need your help because I need a way to help you guys, but I can't be seen by Pegasus." I say.

He sits back, thoughtful. "There is a way…you can transfer your soul into an object. Like me, my soul is inside an object, but I can always see everything through Yugi's eyes." I hold up my hands.

"Woah, are you saying that you're going to do a freaky ritual to extract my very life essecnce and put it in something?" I ask worriedly.

Atem nods like it's no big deal. "Yes, when you put it that way."

"Oh dear god, why me? Does it hurt?" I ask childishly.

Atem shrugs. "I can't tell. I mean, it's been 5,000 years since I've done this, so I really have no idea."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, fine. But before we can do the freaky ritual thingamabob, how are the Finals going? Did any other finalists enter yet?" I question.

He shakes his head in reply. "No, Pegasus told us that there was a change of plans. It's just Joey and I in the finals."

I scrunch up my hands into fists. "Damn, that creep is up to something, I just know it!" I say angrily.

Atem sighs and shakes his head. "We can only be prepared for the worse."

I stand up. "Alright, so what do we need to do in order to transfer my soul?"

Atem stands up too. He cocks his head, thinking. "Well…you'll need an object first, something that you hold dear to you." He replies. My hand reaches for the heavy locket around my neck.

"Take this," I say, handing it to him.

Atem examines it. "It's quite pretty…okay, lay down on the bed and relax." He orders. I obey, and I close my eyes.

"Here's what I will do…I can't transfer all of your soul into an object, it's too risky…so I'll just transfer a part of it. Now stay still." Atem tells me.

Somehow, I can feel a warm glow shining through my body. Then I feel as if something's sucking something out of me…like a vacuum cleaner. A couple of seconds later, the sucking sensation is over. I open my eyes, only to see Atem hovering over me.

"Is it over?" I squeak, feeling light-headed. He nods, and hands over my locket back to me.

"This is now your soul object. Don't ever lose it or let it be destroyed. If you do, you lose a part of yourself, as well as some of your memories."

"What do you mean?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"Since a part of your soul is put in something else, some of your memories and personality is in it as well." Atem explains.

I nod. "Then what now? How can I use this thing?" I question.

"Go to sleep. Every time you do, you'll go back and forth between your soul object and body. Then, you'll get used to it, and you'll be able to have the will to transport between these two things." Atem says.

I lay back down. "What happens when I wake up?" I ask nervously.

He smiles reassuringly. "You would probably wake up in your soul object, leaving your body."

"Oh. If that's the case, can you hide my body and not tell Yugi please?"

He nods. "I'll see to it. Now rest."

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep under the watchful eyes of Atem's purple, confident eyes.

I bolt up, expecting to wake up in Yugi's room. But instead, I'm inside a white, blank, empty room. I stand up. "Is this my soul room or something? It's not what I expected." I say out loud.

I wander around a bit, and I then catch sight of a white circle. I grab it, and it turns out that it's actually a doorknob. I turn it, and it opens to be a door. Ahead of me is a long hallway. It looks like my hallway at home. The wood pine floors, family pictures on the walls, and the old fashioned tiffany lightning lamps on the ceiling.

As I walk through, there are colorful doors on my sides, labeled with things like, _Seventh Birthday, Sixth Grade Report Card Day, Day At The Amusement Park_, and so on. I go inside one room labeled, _First Sleepover._ Inside I find five girls in a bedroom, with popcorn, juiceboxes, nail polish, and dolls scattered on the floor. They are all giggling happily, when they notice me.

I gasp in surprise as I look closely at the girls. Two of them look like…Shana and I! Only they're the younger versions of us, probably nine years old or something. "What are you doing here? No grown-ups allowed." The younger me says in annoyance. I smile nervously.

"Uh, sorry girls, but I just wanna know where I am." I say. They all glance at each other, and giggle.

"Don't you know?" a young brunette girl asks.

"We're inside your mind. At least a partial of it. These are some of your memories, since this is a partial of your soul. Duh!" the younger Shana says as if it's obvious.

I nod mutely, and walk out of the door, leaving the girls giggling more. I walk down the long hallway, all the way to the end. There are two yellow identical doors. One is labeled, _Subconcious_, the other, _Soul Room._ I look back and forth between them. I am curious what's behind the door, _Subconcious._ I go inside it, and I find myself face to face to a mirror.

The rest of the room is pitch black. "Nothing worth exploring here," I mutter to myself, turning to the door. But it's gone. I whirl back to the mirror. Crap, I'm trapped!

"Lemme out!" I shout.

"Shush young one. I cannot let you out, for you must hear my words first." I hear a calm voice say. I turn to where I heard the voice, to the mirror. In it is my reflection.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask, squinting my eyes. She, or me, nods.

"Call me Aniahs." The girl in the mirror says in a demure voice.

"Isn't that my name backwards?" I point out. Aniahs nods.

"Okay, nice introduction, but let me out." I demand.

She raises a hand. "Be patient my child. You have to hear my words of warning first." I cross my arms, annoyed.

"Why are you calling me 'young one' or 'child'? You are no older than me. In fact, you are me!" I say grumpily. Aniahs smiles with amusement.

"Actually, no I am not you. But I am you."

I stomp my feet in frustration. "Like hell that makes sense!" I yell.

"To put in more simpler terms, I am your self conscious, your inner self, your sixth sense. I am your instinct. Your common sense. I am a genetic passed down from all of your generation. I am here to warn you." She explains.

"That doesn't make sense, but whatever, I'll listen, since I don't have much of a choice." I mutter.

She nods. "I am here to warn you of Mr. Odin and his Organization X. They are not what they seem."

I cock my head. Those guys? I completely forgotten about them… "Yeah, what about them?"

"They are deceivers. They sent you and your sister here as an experiment, so that they can cross over to your world." Aniahs says. I frown.

"Hold it there. Mr. Odin and his organization can be trusted. They're scientists from my world who want to find a way to break forth through the fourth wall." I say, repeating what Mr. Odin said to me.

She shakes her head. "But had you even thought about it Shaina? Why would a group of top secret scientists, give two completely random teenage girls, an unstable and dangerous project that they haven't even tested out yet. Why Shaina? Why?" Aniahs says softly.

I freeze. She's right…why _would_ a group of scientists give my sister and I a valuable remote that they could've tested themselves? Why _would_ Mr. Odin explain us the rules, when we won't even listen to him? But I try to deny this fluke.

"But…Mr. Odin…I saw him with my own eyes!" I cry out. Aniahs shakes her head. "Appearances can be deceiving Shaina. Be on your guard from Mr. Odin and Organization X. Be careful of what lies ahead in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, for a lot of perilous things are yet to happen…beware…" She then starts to fade away.

"Wait! But if Mr. Odin isn't what he seems, who is he?" I shout.

Anaihs smiles before she completely fades away. "I cannot answer that, but the answer is inside you…"

Then I am outside of the _Subconciuos _room. When I try the door, it's locked. What did she mean…? But now there are more dangers ahead for Shana and I…

**A/N: And that ends another chapter! Well what do you think? I would personally like to thank Shadow for this chapter. When Shadow first reviewed for my story, I did realize that there's some plot hole. It totally pushed me into filling it up. I hope that it's good enough. **


	21. Soul Commotion!

**~Chapter Twenty One~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I sigh in annoyance, and turn to the _Soul Room_ door. I open it and go inside, finding a bedroom. It has a bunk bed in the corner, Yu-Gi-Oh posters all over the wall, and other of my favorite things scattered throughout the room. Over the room are windows. I look through them, and I find myself staring at the duel of Atem and Joey. Hmm, they're dueling already?

Through the window, I glance up, seeing Pegasus sitting on a throne on the side. What to do, what to do? Guess I have to wait, there's nothing I can do from here.

Thirty minutes later, the duel is over, Yugi won. Pegasus gets up from his throne and walks over to Atem. "Ooh, congratulations Yugi-boy! I just _know_ that you'll be a _great_ opponent against moi!" Pegasus says like the creepy dude he is.

I can feel that Atem tenses up. "Yes Pegasus, indeed." He says in his deep voice. "And looky hear…what a pretty locket!" I can see his hand reaching towards me, and I feel a _whoosh_! I realize that Pegasus grabbed hold of my locket! Crap! Crap damnit all, I am SO screwed!

I see Pegasus' one eye looking through my windows. "Yes, it is quite pretty and very important to me." Atem says tightly. Through the window I see his lips curl into a smirk. "Oh is it? Is it because it's…somebody's soul object? Shaina's should I say?" he asked triumphantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Atem says, trying denial. Pegasus laughs. "Oh-ho, how funny! I know what you and Shaina-doll are up to. And it won't fool me." His eyes turn back to the windows. I can feel as if he could actually see me.

"I know that you're there Shaina-doll. You really should've thought this out more. Not only I can read minds, but I can sense a soul prescence. Tsk, tsk. What a shame. You could've made it more interesting for me. But no matter. I might as well take your soul while I still have the chance." Pegasus says mockingly.

"NO!" I hear Atem shout. Pegasus' eye glows and I can feel a sucking sensation. Then everything goes black.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Atem rushes back to his dorm immediately. He opens the closet door, finding Shaina's body lying still in it. "Shaina! Shaina, wake up!" he calls out anxiously. She stirs, her eyes fluttering open. Atem sighs, relieved.

She sits up, and looks around with confusion on her face. "Huh? Where am I? W-who are you?" she asks. Atem's eyebrows furrow. "It's me, Pharaoh, remember?" Shaina frowns. "Pharaoh…? Haha, nice hair you got there! NOT!" she then goes into a fit of giggles.

Atem frowns, knowing that Shaina would never make a snide remark like that. She jumps to her feet, and starts wandering around. "Uhhh, I'm hungry! I wanna eat some ice cream!" she whines childishly. He stands there, stunned. Suddenly something strikes him.

_If Pegasus stole a part of Shaina's soul from her soul object…it means that some important memories were taken away with her as well!_ he thought. "Mmm, I wanna go outside! It's sooo boring here!" Shaina moans, making her way to the door.

Atem quickly blocks the door. "Err, wait, let's play a game! It's called, 'Hide and Sleep in The Closet Until I Say You Can Come Out' game!" he quickly says. Shaina pouts, and crosses her arms. "That sounds so lame!" she says crossly.

"If you win, you'll get a ton of ice cream!" Atem lies. Shaina's face lights up. "Ooh, okay! But promise!" she says, crawling back inside the closet. Atem nods nervously, and closes the door behind her.

_Pharaoh, what's the matter? I can feel that you're pretty tense from here._ Yugi said in concern. Atem turns around.

_Yes, it's a very big problem. I haven't told you yet, but Shaina's alive._

_What? Really? Why didn't you tell the others and I? _Yugi asks.

_It's quite a long story…_

Atem started to explain the whole situation to Yugi. As for Shaina, she sits bored inside the closet. "When's spiky hair gonna get me that ice cream?" she thought in frustration. She peeks out of the door, seeing that the Pharaoh had his back facing the wall.

_I don't wanna wait anymore, I wanna get that ice cream!_ She thought impatiently. So without Atem noticing, she crawls out of the door, quietly slipping outside.

A few minutes later, Atem finished explaining the story to Yugi. _Gosh Pharaoh, so now Shaina has the mind of a seven year old now? We should check on her!_ Yugi advises.

_Good idea…_ Atem agreed. He goes inside the closet, and gasps. Shaina is not there anymore!

Back to Shaina, she is now wandering throughout the hallways of the castle. And unfortunately, Croquet catches her. "Haha, got you! Now to bring you to Master Pegasus!" he mutters. He quickly knocks her out and calls other guards to carry her inside a room, once again captivated.


	22. Penetration of The Source!

**A/N: What up everyone? I know, I haven't updated for some time. Only a few days, but it must seem pretty long to you and I. Damn, my life just keeps on getting in the way! Anyway, I should stop stalling. Let the story begin in 3…2…1!**

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina wakes up, finding herself tied up in chains strapped to a chair. "Hello Shaina-doll! Did you have a nice nap?" she hears a voice says in the darkness.

Pegasus steps out of the darkness. "I see that I haven't stolen all of your soul…there is still some of it left. But, I also see that you've lost some important memories…" he says, examining her.

She scrunches up her nose. "It's sooo tight! I was just looking for some ice cream, but those mean men gave me a boo-boo!" she whines. Pegasus chuckles, amused at the seven year old manner that Shaina is behaving.

"Er, Master Pegasus, the duel between you and Yugi Mutou will proceed now. What should we do with the girl?" Croquet reminds him. He chuckles more, turning away from her.

"Oh, let the girl be. She really is no threat right now, let alone in any position to think. I will deal with her later." With that said, Croquet and Pegasus leave the room.

As for Yugi and his friends, they were waiting at the dueling arena for Pegasus. _Pharaoh what do you think happened to Shaina?_ Yugi asks in his mind.

Atem's eyes narrow. _Pegasus must've caught her already. We have to win this together. For all of the taken souls._ Atem replies back.

Pegasus then appears, and says, "Welcome, welcome Yugi-boy. This will be the duel of the century. Oh, and Shaina and I are going along just _so _well. You don't need to worry about her, I'm feeding her all of the ice cream she wants!"

Atem clenches his teeth in anger. "Are we here to duel or talk?" Atem says angrily, getting onto the arena.

He smirks amusingly. "Getting to the point, aren't we? But before that…" Pegasus claps his hands. Two guards come up from behind Yugi, and hold him down.

"What is this?!" Atem shouts, struggling under their grip.

"Oh, just a change of plans for you..." His eye glows, changing Atem to Yugi.

He glances up, frightened. "How did you do that Pegasus?!" Yugi asks, shocked.

Pegasus smirks. "I have some tricks up my sleeve. This will guarantee for me to win." He nods, then the guards take Yugi's puzzle.

"Hey, give it back!" he shouts, jumping up and down.

Pegasus laughs. "Not so strong without your little puzzle, are you Yugi-boy?" he says, smirking. The guards quickly disappear with the puzzle, leaving Yugi absolutely star struck.

"W-what will you do with my puzzle? This wasn't part of the duel!" he says defensively.

"Really? Why is that puzzle so important? I mean you are the one and only Yugi. It's not like somebody else duels for you…are you going to back down from this duel? Just because of some silly puzzle? It's either you duel me with these conditions, or you can back down and get nothing from it. So what will it be?" Pegasus asks tauntingly.

Yugi is shaking with anger. "That's not fair, you have a Millennium Item thingy too!" Joey shouts from the balcony. Pegasus glances up and scowls.

"Really? Well little Yugi-boy is going to give up from this battle without his toy…? How cowardly." He begins to turn away.

"I accept your challenge! Let's duel!" Yugi shouts angrily.

Pegasus turns back and smiles. "Well, well…but before that…" He turns to the gang. His Millennium Eye glows again, then the next moment they all fall to the ground.

"W-what did you do to them?" Yugi says in rage.

"Nothing much...I just gave them a first class trip to the Shadow Realm!" he says, cackling.

Yugi clenches his fists. "I will win! For all of my friends!" he says, getting ready his deck.

The duel then begins. During that, the Millennium Ring appears around Ryou's neck. His eyes open, only they are purple. Bakura glances at the duel below him, then glances at the gang.

_I can't help them for now…I hate to admit and do this, but I have to help that Yugi. He doesn't stand a chance against Pegasus and his Millennium Item…_ he thought.

He then quietly sneaks away from the scene, unnoticed. He walks throughout the hallways. Suddenly, his Ring glows, and one of its spikes point to the left. "What's this…?" he mutters. He follows the direction. A few minutes later, he starts hearing singing. He follows the sound towards a door, and slips in.

Inside, he finds a chained up Shaina. "Shaina…! What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. He goes towards her. She stops singing and glances up.

"Yay, somebody finally came! I'm sooo bored! Can you get me ice cream and play with me?" she asks in a childish manner. Bakura squints his eyes.

"Shaina, don't act like an ignoramus right now. We have to help Yugi…" But she continues to chatter away about her favorite games and favorites types of ice-cream. _Something's not right…_ Bakura cocks his head.

"I see…a part of your soul is missing…I would have to see to that." He puts his hand on her head, and the Ring glows.

Then he finds himself in a long hallway. Bakura wanders around, and sees that half of the hallway is missing. "So this is the part that's missing…it must be either in the Shadow Realm or Pegasus' Item…maybe I could…?" He stands in the whiteness of the missing hallway, and his Ring glows once again.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I open my eyes and find myself inside a luxury bedroom. What the heck? Is this supposed to be the Shadow Realm? It's way more luxurious than I imagined. I get up to my feet, and get out the bedroom. It looks like the hallways are from…Pegasus' castle! As I walk down there are portraits and pictures of people, places, and things. And they're all _moving_.

I stop at one painting. It's a picture of a young Pegasus and his wife, Cecilia sitting down in the green fields. They are both laughing happily together. I look closer at the scene, and then I accidently fall in. I land in the green grass. "My oh my, are you okay?" I hear a tinkly voice ask. I look up and see Cecilia above me. Whoa!

I jump up. "Where am I?" She smiles as the younger Pegasus joins her.

"You're in one of Pegasus' happiest memories!" she exclaims happily, her hand clasping his. Then it hits me. I must be inside Pegasus' Millennium Item! His soul object! What luck! I nod gratefully, and step out of the painting.

Then I feel a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders, I back kick them, and throw them to the ground.

"You idiot, it's only me!" I hear a familiar harsh voice shout. My eyes widen, seeing Bakura in front of me.

I grin. "Boy you're a sight for sore eyes. How did you get in here anyway?" I ask curiously. He shrugs it off.

"We don't have much time…story short, Yugi is dueling Pegasus without his puzzle."

I throw up my hands. "What?! Yugi can't stand a minute out there!" I shout.

He nods. "I know. We have to figure out something…now that we're in Pegasus' soul object, it gives us a great advantage…" he mutters.

I glance down the long hallway, and see an Egyptian looking door. "Y'know, if we are in his Millennium Item…we should penetrate the magic that's controlling it!" I say.

Bakura looks at me impressively. "That's actually not a stupid plan of yours…"

"Hey!" I yell.

He nods in agreement. "Let's go."

We go inside the door. Inside we find an Egyptian tomb. On the wall is a huge picture of Cecilia. I see some windows. "This must be Pegasus' soul room!" I point out. I go over to the window. I see Yugi across, looking tired. Man oh man, Pegasus is beating the crap out of him! he's only down to 1245 life points!

"We have to find the magic source quick!" I say anxiously.

"Don't worry about that…" Bakura says, looking down at his Ring. It points over to a dark corner of the room. We find another door, and inside is a dark ball of light. If that makes any sense. "Woah, that was easy!" I say. But I spoke too soon.

Cloaked men and toon characters appear. "Ahaha, not so fast!" a goofy rabbit says.

"We are the guardians of the Shadow Magic." The cloaked men say together monotonously.

"Seriously?" I say as they surround us.

Bakura smirks. "Really Pegasus? You can do better than that…" His Ring glows, and shadows rise out of the ground. He turns to me. "Go, destroy the source!"

I nod, and past all of the guardians. I stare at the ball of dark magic. How can I destroy it? I try to punch it, but it only goes through. I take a rock from my side, and throw it. But it goes through too. I stand there, pondering.

"Shaina, hurry up, I can't hold them back all day!" Bakura shouts.

I remember Cecilia. _Maybe physical strength can't destroy the magic, but emotional strength._ Something inside tells me. I got it!

"Cecilia would be so disappointed in you Pegasus!" I shout at the ball of energy. It buzzes, losing its shine a little. Oh yeah.

"She only wants you to find peace! She wants you to be happy! She doesn't want you to just live out your whole life, regretting the life you guys wound ever have! She loves you Pegasus!" I shout more.

The last line finally made the ball of energy explode. The guardians disappear, leaving Bakura, standing there confused. "What just happened?"

"I destroyed the source!" I yell proudly. By the time we look out the windows, Yugi already won. I turn to Bakura. "Alright bro, take me back to my body." I say, smiling. _It's over!_ I thought excitedly.

But so close yet so far the journey is.

**A/N: Omigosh peeps, I'm soo excited! Only one more chapter to go, and it will be the last for this story! But don't panic everyone! I'm not gonna stop! Heck no! but more will be revealed on the last chapter… Stay tuned!**


	23. The End of Duelist Kingdom!

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is the last chapter for this story. But don't fret! I'll explain once I finish this chapter. Anyway, the chapter finale begins now!**

**~Chapter Twenty Three~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I find myself, back with my soul where I belonged. Hell yeah! I glance over to Bakura.

"C'mon, let's go!" I grab him by the hand, and drag him out of the room. We go straight to Pegasus and Yugi. They are both going down from the dueling platform.

I go up to Pegasus and confront him. "Alright, now give back the souls like you promised!" I shout. There is a blank look from his one and visible eye.

"…Yes…yes, I remember…" he says hollowly.

I can feel my eyes soften slightly. I shouldn't be too hard on the guy, he was just trying to resurrect his wife after all.

But I can still feel my expression not changing. It still isn't excuse for all of the screwy junk he's done. In fact, I'm so pissed, I'm not even gonna give him one of my wisecrack speeches. His Millennium Eye glows.

"That's it?" I ask suspiciously. He nods.

"Yes…now I would return Yugi's puzzle as well. The guards will also bring in the Kaiba brothers and your sister, with their souls." The guards then appear with the Puzzle and return it to him. Pegasus begins to turn away.

"Wait Pegasus!" Yugi shouts. He pauses.

"Why? What was the cause for all of this?" Yugi asks.

Pegasus shakes his head. "I think Shaina could tell you that…" With that said, Pegasus disappears.

Yugi turns to me, wide eyed. "What did he mean by that Shaina?"

"It's a long story…" I trail off.

"Yo, Yugi, Shaina, what the hell just happened? Did the duel finished already? How did Shaina get her soul back? Did ya manage to kick Pegasus' ass to thy kingdom come?" I hear a Brooklyn accent shout. I look up.

The gang! Yugi smiles. "Thanks goodness, you guys are back! Yeah Joey, it's a pretty long story! But we did manage to defeat Pegasus!"

"All right!" the gang cheers up on the balcony. A few minutes later all of us are gathered, having a heck of a reunion. But one thing is missing…

"Shaina!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn around, and standing a few feet away from me is the Kaiba brothers and…

"Shana!" I shout back, feeling that tears are forming in our eyes. The rest is a classic cheesy moment.

We both ran to each other like long lost sisters-which is pretty much the case-and we hold each other in a sisterly hug.

"God, I missed your annoying fashion shows and make up." I whisper in her ear.

"Same here, I messed you too." She whispers back.

"Aww," Joey and Tristan say together. I glare at them and throw my shoe at them.

"Shut up, we're having a sister to sister moment!" Shana and I say together.

"Aww, and you guys are going back to your unison thingamajig!" Miho teases.

Shana and I glance over to each other and smile. We're probably going to deny this in the future like any sibling would, but we're enjoying the moment now.

Kaiba steps up with his brother, looking at us all with his ordinary arrogance. "I have no idea what happened-and I don't want to know. I'm going to get out of this shit-hole as soon as possible." He says, turning on his cellphone. Ah. Even I'm happy to see Kaiba.

But then, I notice that Bakura isn't here. Wait…oh no, he's going to murder Pegasus! I immediately bolt away from the party. "Shaina!" I hear Shana running after me. I run all the way to Pegasus' castle, along with Shana running after.

We burst inside the room. I gasp. Too late…! Bakura is standing over Pegasus' dead body, with a bloody Millennium Eye in hand. He turns around, and drops the eye in surprise. It rolls over to my foot.

"You…weren't supposed to see…" he mutters. I shakingly pick up the eye, and feel my eyes tear up as I look back and forth at his dead body and the bloody object. I can feel Shana looking at Bakura with horror too. I begin to sob.

I throw the eye to Bakura in anger. "Here, have the thing for all I care! You got what you wanted!" I cry out. He looks at me with confusion.

"I don't understand… How can you cry over the man who took your sister's and friends' souls?" I can feel my face flushing in anger. I go up to Bakura, and slap him. _Smack!_

A red handprint is left on his face. "You little…how the hell can you do this to me?! I'm doing a favor for you!" he shouts, angry this time. I eye him with disgust.

"Don't you dare bring my friends and sister into this situation. And favor? Favor?! This isn't a favor! This is murder! Even though Pegasus did all of that crap to us, he was doing it for love!" Bakura tries to sputter out more defenses, but I cut him off.

"Save it Bakura. I know you only did this to just get a Millennium Item. I don't want to hear your crap. Now change back to Ryou. I don't want to see you." I say coldly. I turn away. I can feel Shana's reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Oh? What happened here?" I hear a soft British voice say.

"Lead Ryou with you. I really can't process this right now." I mumble to Shana.

We all quickly go back to the castle. In front is my friends, and a helicopter with the Kaiba Corp logo sign. Kaiba and Mokuba are in it. He glances over to me, acknowledging my friends and I.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want to be stuck on this island forever?" he asks with mild annoyance. My friends eye him with surprise.

"Nyeh! Who the hell are you and whaddaya did with Kaiba?!" Joey asks scaredly.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "I would take the pleasure of leaving you here mutt."

Joey waves his fists. "Stupid rich boy! I may be getting on your fancy ride now, but later I'ma beat you to the pulp!" I smile to Kaiba as we get on. He looks away coldly, but I see a faint smile on his face. When I try to look again, it was gone. Maybe I'm imagining it. But Kaiba probably must be doing this as a thank you. He'll deny it later on.

I look back on Pegasus' tower guiltily. I wish I was able to tell him that I forgave him… But now it's the end of Duelist Kingdom.

Question is. What will Battle City bring?

**A/N: And that ends the story! But as I said, don't worry peeps! This is the end of the Duelist Kingdom season. You see, I decide to divide up my story into the arcs of Yu-Gi-Oh. You know, like Battle City arc or Duelist Kingdom arc. So it isn't the end. This is only the end of the Duelist Kingdom arc. Anyway, my next story will take place with the twins in the Battle City arc. Oh my, oh my, so much new questions arise. Can Organization X be trusted? Will Shaina find forgiveness in Bakura? Where's the romance?! More will be revealed in the next story, "A TV Show to Reality: Battle City!" Find it on my profile! Stay in tune! Review! Comment! And goodnight everyone!**


End file.
